


The Intended

by QueenHoneyBee



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, BAMF!Reader, Canon-Typical Violence, Celestial tethering, Curses, Denial of Feelings, Destiny, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Prank Wars, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sarcasm, Self-Hatred, Self-Insert, Torture, woman in white
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHoneyBee/pseuds/QueenHoneyBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N always had a hard life. She grew up in an orphanage with no friends. All she had was herself until one day a demon attacks her as she leaves a library. Now, with the help of the Winchesters, she must find out why a faction of Hell is after her while battling her feelings and her intense self-hatred. Will she make her own future?? Or will she succumb to her destiny of being The Intended??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Resist

I was pinned against the wall. A snarling demon was gripping my shoulders. He had grabbed me as I left the library and dragged me into a deserted alleyway. I was screaming, kicking, trying to push him away. He only laughed, the sound grating on my skin.  
“About time I found you, little girl. The boss is going to wanna see you,” he hissed in my ear. He turned his head and stared at me with pitch black eyes.  
It was in that moment that I awoke with a jerk. My screams lingered in the room giving evidence to the nightmare that had my eyes frantically searching the room for escape. Sam and Dean were sitting on either side of my bed. The concern etched in their faces was ever-present.  
“You okay, princess?” Dean asked as he gently pried my clenched fist from the grey comforter. He placed my shaking hand in his own.  
Remaining silent, I stared at them. It was as if I was trying to reassure myself that they were there. Green and hazel eyes bore into my own as I shook my head.  
No. I definitely wasn’t okay. The memories of that night plagued my dreams. I was lucky that Sam had been entering the same library I had left and had hear my screams for help. He had killed the demon and--after I told him what the sadistic monster had said--brought me back to hotel where I met Dean.  
It was then that they explained the world of supernatural entities to me. I couldn’t believe it at first. It was all real: angels, demons, vampires, shapeshifters. They had brought me back to the bunker and promised me that I would be safe. They would protect me, figure out who or what it was that was after me, and eradicate it.  
Seven months later, we were no closer to figuring it out. Castiel had been no help, and Crowley claimed he knew nothing of it. That was why I was currently shaking in my bed from my latest battle with my subconscious. The only thing calming me down was Sam’s hand on my leg and my hand gripping Dean’s hand.  
“What can we do?” Sam pleaded, giving me that damn lost puppy look.  
“Don’t leave me alone,” I whispered. “Will you guys just stay here tonight? At least until I fall asleep… Please?”  
The two men looked at each other with unsure expressions. I bowed my head, fearful that I had asked too much.  
“We can do that, but that means you can’t hog the blanket,” Dean said with a wink.  
My head snapped up. “You’ll stay?”  
“Yes, but we’re both tired. That means you get the honor of sharing this huge-ass bed with us.”  
I smiled and flipped back the blanket. With Dean on my right and Sam on my left, I felt at ease. I knew that they would protect me like they promised.

I woke that morning to find Sam had already gotten up, but Dean was still breathing softly next to me. I took the time to study him.  
He seemed so peaceful. His normally clenched jaw was relaxed. My eyes traced the square of his mandible then drifted to his full lips. His skin seemed to glow in the soft light that trickled in from the hallway. The rays scattered over the light stubble that was starting to grow back. I dragged my eyes up to meet his now open ones.  
“Good morning,” he whispered. His green eyes sparkled in amusement as I began to blush.  
“Morning,” I mumbled, watching as he stretched. His muscles rippled beneath his shirt.  
“Did you sleep any better?” he chuckled as he caught me once again in my obvious staring.  
Looking away, I huffed, “Yeah. I’m gonna go see if Sam is back from his morning jog.”  
“Okay,” he smirked. I got up and started to make my way towards the door when Dean cleared his throat. I turned to glare at him over my shoulder. “You may want to change your clothes though. Wouldn’t want to give poor Sammy a stroke, now.”  
I looked down to see what he was talking about and realized - Oh fuck! - I was only wearing an over-sized tee with my blue and white striped underwear underneath. The worst part was that I could practically feel Dean’s vibrant green eyes raking down my bare legs.  
“Don’t look!” I scolded while I attempted to push down the pool of arousal that had gathered in my lower region. Dean simply laughed and closed his eyes as he layed back onto the bed, an obvious smirk present on his face. I quickly rushed over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of yoga pants. Putting them on, I let out a breath of relief. Dean opened his eyes and sat up upon hearing my sigh.  
“Better?” Dean questioned.  
“Much,” I grinned. “Now, I’m gonna go find Sam and start breakfast. I want your butt up and out of my bed in no less than ten minutes. We have stuff to get done today.”  
“Yes, ma’am,” Dean assented with a mock salute. I gave a light laugh and set off in the direction of the kitchen.  
As I quickly shuffled down the hallway with my head bowed, I mumbled to myself about men and my damn hormones. There was no way I was going to allow myself to head down that road. There was a never ending pool of attractive men running about the bunker, and the thought of choosing one was unsettling.  
I shook my head and rounded the corner into the kitchen only to run smack into Sam. I began to stumble backwards until he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me against him.  
I chanced a look up and almost regretted it. He was smirking at me. Sam was still sweaty from his run, and the tight v-neck shirt did nothing to hide the taunt muscles of his chest. The same chest I was currently pinned to.  
“Thanks,” I whispered. My gaze drifting from his eyes to his lips then back.  
Sam smiled turned slightly predatory, “Not a problem.”  
I bit my bottom lip and glanced down. No, Y/N. We just talked about this. No sexy times with attractive men that could end terribly, I thought to myself.  
“I'm just gonna go make breakfast,” I said aloud as I took a step back and out of his arms. “Lord knows Dean will bitch for the rest of the day if he doesn't get his breakfast, and I will probably stab him if I have to listen to it the entire way to Montgomery.”  
Sam gave a weak laugh as he ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, you're probably right. He's probably going to have a heart attack with all the greases he consumes.”  
“Yeah…” I walked around him and into the kitchen. “Do you want something, too? I was gonna make scrambled eggs with toast and bacon.”  
Sam turned to face me and leaned against the door frame. “No, I already drank my protein shake. I'm just gonna hit the showers and start packing.”  
“Oh, okay. Have fun.”  
“Will do,” Sam said as he raised an eyebrow, chuckled, and walked off.  
Have fun? Really, Y/N?! I mentally face-palmed and continued making breakfast. I really needed to get a hold of myself, or this could end terribly.


	2. Girl Talk

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!!!!” I screamed as I threw the burning pan into the sink and turned on the water. I stared at it and huffed before collapsing and sitting on the floor.   
Sam and Dean ran into the kitchen together looking as if they were ready for a fight.   
“What’s wrong?!” Dean said as he scanned the room for any signs of danger.  
“Your damn breakfast,” I huffed as I crossed my arms and turned to face them. “Just a heads up, but don't keep magical herbs that burst into flames when heated so damn close to the oregano. Okay?!”  
Sam looked at the still smoking pan in the sink, and once he realized what had happened, he began to laugh. I narrowed my eyes at him.   
“This isn't funny, Winchester!!! You need to reorganize this stupid kitchen!”  
With that, Dean decided to join in on the laughing. Grumbling about how they could make their own damn breakfast from now on, I made my way into my room, punching Sam in the shoulder on the way out.  
“Ow!”  
“Good! You fucking deserve it, you asshat!” I growled.  
I stomped down the hallway towards my room. “Fucking jerks… Laughing at me… I could have DIED,” I thought to myself. I swung around the corner and into my room to find Castiel standing at the foot of my bed.   
“Hey, Cas,” I grumbled. I walked past him and started gathering my things for the trip to Montgomery. “Whatcha need?”   
Castiel’s eyebrows furrowed. “I sensed your distress. I came to assure you were safe.”  
My anger melted a little at his words. “I'm fine, Cas. I was cooking, and I grabbed the wrong thing. The pan burst into to flames, but I'm okay.”  
“No you're not,” Castiel caught my wrists and turned my palms upward. I hadn't realized it, but my hands had been burnt. Nothing too serious, but it still stung a little.   
Cas traced the wound with his right hand lightly causing me to hiss. His hand then began to glow, the pain disappearing. He pulled his hand away, but didn't let go of my wrist. Castiel lifted his gaze to focus on my wonder-filled face.   
I had seen him heal Sam and Dean, but he had never had to heal me. The experience was...  
“Y/N” Cas said his deep voice sending a shiver through me. His eyes flickered with something primal.   
“Cas…” I whispered as I began to lean into him.   
The sound of a throat clearing jarred me from my trance. I took my hands from Castiel’s and turned to face Charlie who was standing in my doorway. Her knowing look was enough for me to understand that girl talk would ensue.   
I rotated to say something to Cas, but he had already flew off. Shaking my head, I gave my attention back to Charlie.   
“What's up, Charles?” I said with a weak laugh.   
“Oh, nothing much. Just thought I would check in to see if you had decided on your knight in shining armor yet,” she said with a dramatic flail of her arms.   
“I thought we discussed this, Charlie. No sexy times with--”  
“Potential heartbreaks. Yeah, yeah. I know, but don't you think that maybe you could have just a liiiittle fun. Believe me, girl. You need it.”  
“Do not! Besides, I don't want things to be awkward. Plus, I still haven't figured out who this mystery villain is that wants my head on a stake is yet.”  
“Ah, yes. Your secret admirer with a fetish for death,” Charlie sighed as she sat on my bed and watched me finish packing. “Isn't that why you're headed out to Montgomery?”  
“Yeah. Sam caught wind of some demons who are part of Team Kill Y/N. Dean seems to think that if we can nab one of them, they will tell us where the boss man is and why he wants me dead.”  
“Sounds about as fun as having small talk with an orc.”  
“Exactly. The worst part about it is that I'm not going to be allowed to help at all.” I threw my hair up into a ponytail and gave Charlie a pointed look. “You would think that I was made of glass with the way the boys treat me.”  
Charlie nodded. “I feel you there. Dean is the worst about it. I remember when he found out that I was hunting.” She shivered as if was terrifying to even remember. “I have never felt so small in my life. He lectured me until his face turned blue.”  
I nodded and zipped up my backpack. “I've been thinking about asking him to teach me how to fight, but I really don't want to listen to him name off all the reasons why I shouldn't be fighting. I mean, it's not like HE would want to sit around a motel room all day with his thumb up his ass.”  
“Well, good luck to you there. I still haven't heard the end of taking up simple salt and burns.” Charlie stood up as I slung my duffle bag over my shoulder.  
“Thanks. I think I'll just stick to reading trashy romance novels in shitty motels,” I laughed as me and Charlie started walking towards the bunker’s garage.  
I hugged Charlie as she said her goodbyes and watched as she drove off in her small yellow car. After she was out of sight, I climbed into the backseat of the impala and shot Sam a text telling him that they needed to hurry their asses up and I was already in the car.  
My phone dinged shortly afterwards with Sam’s ok. Satisfied with his response, I settled into my seat and pulled out my book. It was 11 hours to Texas, and I would get to spend it in the car with two gorgeous men that I couldn’t have.   
Yay me.


	3. Shades and Gas Stations

We had been in the car for nearly eight hours, and I was getting seriously bored with reading Homer’s Odyssey. I mean, come on!! I realize it's a classic, but when you live in a world where monsters are real, you don't exactly get a thrill from reading about it.  
I knew it was a bad idea the moment I looked at my backpack, but the temptation was just too much. Glancing up, I made sure that Sam was still buried in his research and that Dean was still silently drumming away to whatever Mullet Rock song he was listening to this time. I reached into my bag and pulled out a different book.  
I stretched out across the entire backseat using my bag as a pillow and covered myself up with my blanket. I snuck a look back at the boys. Both were oblivious to what I was about to do.  
I pulled my knees up and parted them a bit. It was just enough to seem casual while concealing my face and the cover of my book. I smirked at the title before opening it and began to read:

“Before I know it, he’s got both of my hands in his viselike grip above my head, and he’s pinning me to the wall using his lips … His other hand grabs my hair and yanks down, bringing my face up, and his lips are on mine … My tongue tentatively strokes his and joins his in a slow, erotic dance … His erection is against my belly.”

I bit my lip and shifted my hips, searching for friction. As I lost myself in the realm of Christian Grey and Anastasia Steel, I forgot about the boys completely. Entering into a sex scene, my hand began to drift down towards the waistband of my pants.  
My fingers dipped down under the fabric. I let out an uneasy breath. The teasing was almost enough to bring me to the edge. The pressure was building and building and I was nearly there and--  
“All right!! Bathroom break!!” Dean exclaimed as he threw the Impala into park.  
I quickly withdrew my hand and popped my head up. We were parked outside of a Gas n’ Sip. Dean was already out of the car and headed towards the store while Sam was still putting away the Men of Letters folders he had been reading.  
“Well, fuck… So close yet so far,” I thought to myself. I marked where I left off in my book and set it upside down on top of my bag. I mumbled to myself as I climbed out of the car, “I can't catch a break.”  
Sam raised his eyebrows at me. I shook my head and walked towards the bathroom. I just needed to splash some water on my face, and I would be fine.  
The bathroom was decorated with tile floors and dingy lighting. Graffiti littered the stalls along with mysterious stains on the press-board ceiling tiles. I stared into the mirror, a water droplet dangling off the tip of my nose. My face was still a little flushed from my denied orgasm.  
I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the man who had slid in the door to stand in the shadows. It wasn't until I turned around that he grabbed me. The burly man grabbed both of my wrists in one of his hands and used his other to keep me from screaming. His mouth twisted into a menacing grin.  
“You have been one hard bitch to find,” he hissed, his eyes flashing black. “I searched for months after that idiot got himself killed by Winchester. I mean it was a simple task.” His removed his hand from my mouth to wrap it around my throat.  
“How about you suck my metaphorical dick?,” I bit out and spit in his face. Hand still gripping my wrists, he wiped my saliva from his face.  
“You are lucky I'm not supposed to hurt you, you stupid slut, because if I could, I would fillet your skin slowly from your body.”  
A knock on the bathroom door caused him to slap his hand back over my mouth.  
“Y/N!! Hurry the fuck up!! We have four more hours until Montgomery, and I really don't want to be stuck in the car with Sam’s gassy ass for longer than I have to!!”  
It was Dean. Seeing an escape, I kneed my attacker in the crotch. He doubled over and loosened his hold on me. I bit down on his hand causing him to swear and remove his hand from my mouth.  
“DEAN!!!” I screamed as I tried to rush to the door.  
The demon grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me back. He pinned me to a stall by my throat, cutting off all oxygen. “You bitch! I should fucking kill you!”  
The room blurred over. My vision went dark. I heard a loud crash and felt the pressure suddenly let up. There was some type of scuffle as I slumped to the ground and passed out.


	4. A Secret and My Tears

The dark surrounded me. Smothered me. I couldn’t scream. I couldn't move. There was only the dark void. I was helpless, and I was going to die.  
I began to give up hope when I heard something. A silky voice was calling my name. I couldn't see the person it was coming from.  
“Here!! I'm here!! Please, help me!!” I tried to call out. A figure came into view.  
“Shh… I will see you soon enough. We will be united as was intended,” the figure whispered.  
As the words washed over me, a sense of calm overtook me. I would be okay. 

 

My eyes fluttered opened. I was in the back seat of the Impala, and the boys were arguing in the front seat. I reclosed my eyes and listened.  
“She needs a doctor, Dean!”  
“And how are we supposed to explain this, Sam?! I ganked that demon, and when I went to check if she was okay, she started glowing. Fucking glowing, Sam!!! Now, I already called Cas. He is meeting us in Montgomery. He'll heal Y/N when we get there. Until then, we don't mention this.”  
“She deserves to know.”  
“It will only freak her out.”  
“She still deserves to know. You'd flip shit if that happened to you and I kept it from you.”  
There was a short pause until Dean spoke again, “Fine, but we wait until she calms down. She's going to be shaky for these first few days. You saw her the first time.”  
It was silence after that. I kept my eyes closed for a few more minutes and then sat up. I pretended that I didn't hear any of it, but I could see the tightness in Sam’s smile and how Dean kept clenching his jaw.

 

When we reached the motel, I went straight to the bathroom. In the mirror, I could see the angry bruising around my neck from my latest brush with death. I tilted my chin up to get a better look. It was awful. My wrists weren't as bad. Their color was lighter.  
I shook my hair from its ponytail and ran a hand through it. I stared at my reflection for a moment then went out to face the boys.  
Sam was on the phone--with Cas no doubt--while Dean was setting his bag on the couch. He glanced up at me.  
“I'm gonna take the couch. You can fight with Sam on which bed you want.”  
I gave him a confused look. “Dean, I'm smaller than you. Why can't I take the couch?”  
“Because a gentleman never lets a princess sleep on a sofa and because I said.”  
“I'm not a princess,” I grumbled as I picked up my bag and set it on the bed furthest from the door.  
“Whatever you say, princess,” Dean chuckled.  
Sam hung up the phone just as Cas appeared next to him. Castiel immediately turned to face me. When he saw the bruises, his face twisted into an unrecognizable look. He turned to look at Dean.  
“You killed the demon?” Castiel asked. Dean nodded. “Good.”  
He stepped towards me and met my Y/EC with his bright blue ones. He held up a hand as if he was asking permission to heal me. I nodded and held my hair up, so he could touch my neck.  
His fingertips brushed over the bruising. I could feel his grace moving through me. When he removed his hand, I let go of my hair and admired my newly healed wrists. I looked up to thank him, but the look on his face stopped me.  
Fear, confusion, and anger flashed over his expression. When I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong, he disappeared.  
“I wonder what that was about,” Sam said.  
“Your guess is as good as mine,” Dean muttered grabbing his keys. “I'm going to a bar. I need a beer or better yet, I need whiskey. Anyone care to join?”  
I shook my head. “I need a shower, and it's been a long day.”  
Dean looked at Sam who gave a no as well. “Fine. Oh, and don't expect me back tonight,” he said with a wink and walked out the door.  
“Skank,” I laughed.  
“He is something, isn't he?” Sam replied with a small grin.  
“Yeah. That something being a man hoe. He's gonna get an STD one of these days, and I'm gonna laugh.”  
Sam laughed and flopped down onto his bed, flicking on the TV with the remote. I grabbed my pajamas out of my bag and went to take a shower.  
Roughly thirty minutes later, I was laying down in bed and headed in the direction of sleep.  
“Hey, Y/N?” Sam asked nervously. I sat up to face him. He was sitting on the edge of his bed facing me. His forearms were rested on his knees. “I was just wondering--and you don't have to answer--but… Why don't you ever talk about your family?”  
“Oh,” I ran a hand through my hair. “Well… I never really had one.”  
Sam furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”  
“It's kind of a long story,” I mumbled as I picked the imaginary lint off the sleeves of my hoodie.  
“You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just curious. I mean, you've been with us for seven months, and I barely know anything about you.”  
I stared into Sam’s eyes for a moment then sighed. “I'll tell you, but only if you promise not to pity me afterwards. I hate being pitied.”  
He held his hands up in surrender. “No pitying. Got it.”  
I took in breath. “Well, I grew up in an orphanage in this really small town. It was run by this old woman named Ethyl, and she wasn't exactly a kind person. She fed us this watery porridge every morning then gave each of us a list of tasks we had to do everyday. There was no lunch, and if we didn't get everything done on our lists before dinner, we didn't eat. Instead, we were forced to sit in a chair and watch while the other children ate. It's not like the lists were short. Everyday after I turned five, I had to go help harvest all the fruits and vegetables from the fields. I fed the pigs, collected eggs from the chicken pens, milked the cows. After that, I did laundry and swept and mopped the floors, and if they didn't shine like the Chrysler building…” I choked out a bitter laugh.  
“When I turned 18, I packed what little I had and left. I hitchhiked to Topeka where you found me. I was a waitress at this diner. My boss was a total pervert. I pretty much kept to myself. You and Dean are probably the first friends I've ever actually had.”  
Sam eyes were locked on mine. “What about your parents? What happened to them?”  
“I tracked my birth-mother down when I was 19. She's this rich housewife in Kansas City. Apparently, she had an affair with the pool boy. When she found out she was pregnant, she tried to get an abortion, so her husband wouldn't find out. The clinic told her it worked, but lo and behold, she went into labor while hubby was away on a business trip, hence the reason she never got caught.”  
“How did she explain the baby bump?”  
“She said she never got one. When I was born, she just drove to some random orphanage and left me on their doorstep. After I talked to her...” I shrugged and looked down as I felt the tears start to surface. “But that was three years ago. It's in the past.”  
I felt Sam stand up and move to sit next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. “I am so sorry. You didn't deserve to be treated like that.”  
I shrugged again not trusting my voice. The tears were spilling over. A quiet sob racked my body. Sam tightened his arms around me and tucked my head under his chin. We sat there silently for what felt like hours as I eventually drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it has taken so long. I just got back from the Bahamas with my family. I'll try to post more frequently.


	5. Capture of a Resource

When I woke up, I was still in Sam’s arms. My head was laying on his broad chest. One of his hands was settled on the small of my back while the other was absently stroking patterns between my shoulder blades.  
I smiled and looked up at him. “Good morning.”  
“Morning,” the corner of Sam’s mouth twitching into a shy smile.  
“Where's Dean at?” I asked as I sat up and stretched. The smile slipped a little from Sam face as he combed his fingers through his hair.  
“He came by earlier this morning. He's out right now looking for leads on the demons.”  
“Oh, okay,” I smiled, got up from the bed, and made my way towards the bathroom. “Well, let's get dressed that way we can meet him at a diner or something.”  
Sam gave me a confused look. “Why can't we just meet him at the station?”  
“Sam. If we are gonna spend the day searching for demons are out to capture me, I'm gonna eat some damn scrambled eggs first.”  
At that, Sam chuckled and held his hands up in surrender. I grabbed my bag and walked to the bathroom. Emerging moments later freshly dressed in dark-wash jeans, my light pink t-shirt, and a pair of white Converses, Sam and I set off on the two block walk to the nearest diner.

 

By the time we reached the diner, the Impala was already parked outside. I stepped inside the 50s retro diner complete with black and white tile floors and red leather booths. Glancing around, I spotted Dean sitting in the back flirting with some girl wearing an obnoxiously low cut shirt that was standing next to the table. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.  
I strutted up and plopped myself down in the seat next to him. “Hey!! About time I found you!!”  
“Oh. Hey,” Dean gave me a very confused look as an amused Sam slid into the seat across from us.  
I placed my hand on his shoulder and gestured to the blonde without looking at her. “Who's this?”  
“This is Whitney,” Dean mumbled.  
I turned to look at her. “Well, Whitney. It was nice meeting you, but I'd appreciate it if you would give us some privacy,” I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the fake FBI badge Sam had made me.  
She shrugged and walked off. Dean on the other hand was giving me a total bitch face. “What the hell, Y/N?”  
I narrowed my eyes at his. “In case you have forgotten, Dean, I am currently being hunted by Hell’s minions. Now, I don't know about you, but I would like to find out why exactly that is. You'll have plenty of time afterwards to stick your dick in STD-ridden women later. Until then, I would heavily appreciate it if you would think with your upstairs brain. Okay?”  
Dean’s face was frozen in shock. Satisfied, I turned and gestured for the waitress to come take our orders.  
She brought us our food minutes later. We ate our food in silence then left to do some more investigating.

 

It wasn't until after it had gotten dark when we found the warehouse where the demons were holed up. Naturally, I was forced to stay in the car while the boys went in.  
There was yelling and gunshots, but just as I was about to get out of the car to check on them, they came around the corner. Dean was carrying both of their guns while Sam was behind him with what looked like a body slung over his shoulder. I opened my door and got out. Dean held up his hand.  
“We're okay. We knocked out one of the fuckers. We’re gonna take him back to the bunker and see what we can get from him.”  
“Get from him? You mean torture?” I asked with wide eyes.  
Sam dropped the man into the trunk and closed it. “He's not human, Y/N. He's killed who knows how many people. It's better than what he deserves.”  
I took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay then,” I looked at them. “Let's find out what this fucker knows.”  
With that, we all climbed into the car and started the drive back to Lebanon.

Due to Dean's extremely illegal driving, we made it back to the bunker in only 8 hours. By that time, the demon was awake and pissed. He was yelling threats that made my skin crawl.  
Sam ushered me inside and told me to go wait in the kitchen until they had the demon secured in the dungeon. I sat and sat and sat. I guess he put up a fight because it felt like forever until Dean came and told me it was safe.  
“So what now?” I asked as I sat at one of the library's tables.  
“Well, hopefully, we'll get him to tell us who it is that's after you,” Sam answered.  
“And then we hunt down the son of a bitch and gank him,” added Dean, taking a drink of his beer.  
I fiddled with the edge of a piece of paper. “But what if they don't want to hurt me? What if they just want to, I don't know, talk?”  
“Talk?” Dean raised his eyebrows then leaned forward. “When was the last time someone that worked with demons wanted to just ‘talk’?”  
“I don't know, Dean! I'm just not a big fan of unnecessary violence.”  
Dean opened his mouth to say something before Sam cut him off with a hand. “Look, Y/N. I get that this is still new to you, but it's not very often that people will send demons after someone if they just want to talk. Now, if when we find this guy and he just wants to talk, we'll talk, but we just need to be prepared for the worst.”  
“Okay,” I sighed. “So… Who's up for some interrogation?”  
Both Winchesters grimaced and looked in the direction of the dungeon. Dean drained his beer while Sam got up and made his way towards the imprisoned fiend.


	6. Truth Unveiled

Even sitting in my room, I could hear the screams. It would be silent for a few moments, and then the screams would start again. They echoed through the bunker for hours, but Sam and Dean couldn't get him to break yet.   
I was curled up in my bed with my headphones distracting myself by drawing when Sam came in with a soft knock on the door. His head was bowed. Everything about his body language told me that he felt guilty. He knew why I was cowering in my room, and there was nothing he could do.   
I took my headphones out after pausing my music and gave him a tiny smile. “Hey, Sam. What's up?”   
“I just wanted to let you know that I need to run to the store real quick. We’re running low on salt,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders. “Dean's crashing in his room if you need anything.”   
I chewed on my bottom lip nervously. “And the demon?”   
“Nothing yet. He's still chained up in the dungeon, so you're safe,” he guaranteed. I guess I didn't look very convinced because he came over and gave me a quick hug, planting a kiss on the top of my head. “You’ll be okay, Y/N. I promise. If anything happens, go to my room, okay? There's a gun underneath my pillow. All the bullets have devil's traps carved into them.”   
“Thanks, Sam,” I stepped back and smiled. “I'll keep it in mind.”   
He smiled and left the room. A few minutes later, I heard the bunker door shut announcing that Sam had left.   
Sitting there, I wondered what they were even doing to try and get answers from him. Curiosity overtook me, and I made my way towards the dungeon. I stood in front of the closed door and debated on whether or not this was a good idea. I nearly had myself talked out of my exploration when a voice came from behind the door.   
“I can smell your soul from in here, Y/N,” it's voice crawled over my skin. “Come on in. It's nice and… cozy… in here.”   
I took a deep breath and turned the door handle. Pushing open the door, I nearly turned back around.   
The demon was covered in what appeared to be blood. His shirt was ripped open to reveal several cuts. With feet tied to the chair he was sitting in and hands cuffed behind his back, he should have appeared helpless, but his black eyes and feral smile had me paralyzed in the doorway.   
“Aw. Is someone scared?” he taunted. “I still don't see what it is the boss sees in you.”   
I swallowed the lump of fear forming in my throat and stood up straight. I forced my face into an expression of nonchalence and approached him while still staying outside of the iron devil's trap on the floor. “You know, I'm kinda curious about that myself. Care to share?”   
He laughed. “No can do, sugar. Unless, you're willing to do something for me,” his gaze slithered up and down my body causing me to shudder. He flashed a predatory smile, obviously taking joy in my uncomfort. “What? You think you're too good for me?”   
“Well, I don't typically spend my special time with demonic scum,” I snapped.   
“Oh, no?” he smirked. He sat back in his chair. “You see, in order to find you, we had to do some digging on your past. There was the orphanage, your biological parents, the hitchhiking, all the typical stuff, but there was one thing that really caught my attention,” he leaned forward as far as the cuffs would allow. “You didn't have any friends or ex-boyfriends to speak of. There was no one we could kidnap and torture to draw you out. Tell me, Y/N, why is that?”   
“None of your damn business, pig,” I spit through a clenched jaw.   
“Ouch. Kitten has some sharp claws,” he feigned hurt then smiled a wicked grin. “Especially for a virgin that was thrown in the streets straight out of the womb. A girl that nobody talked to or ever paid attention. Someone that no one would ever be stupid enough to love.”   
His laugh ringing in my ears, I snapped. In a blur of movement, I rushed forward and grabbed the jug of holy water. I forced open his jaw and poured it down his throat. He sputtered yet still managed to continue laughing. I reached for a knife with strange engravings and held it to his neck.   
“I will kill you!!!” I screamed. “Do you hear me? I will fucking kill you!!!!!”   
He met my eyes with ones of amusement and spoke in a hushed tone, spitting as he spoke. “Go ahead. Kill me. There are more like me. They WILL find you. They'll find you, and you'll still end up Lucifer’s little bitch.”   
I reared back to stab him, and just before my arm swung down, a hand caught me and spun me around. The knife was twisted from my hand and dropped to the floor. I looked up, ready to kill whoever stopped me, to see Dean. His face was filled with horror and confusion.   
He dragged me from the dungeon and into his room. Setting me on his bed, Dean focused his emerald eyes on me. His gaze searched mine for answers. All the fury began to drain from me only to be replaced with overwhelming desolation.   
Tears threatened my fracturing control. Unable to contain the grief, I spiraled into a crying mess. Dean wrapped his arms tightly around me and pulled me into his lap. He hushed me, rocked back and forth. He tried in vain to conform me as I collapsed under myself.   
“I'm worthless. No one loves me. I am going to die alone. I was born unloved, and I'm gonna die the way,” I sobbed into his chest.   
His grip tightened on my wracked form. “That's not true, princess. Me and Sam love you. Charlie loves you. Cas loves you in his own weird way. You're not gonna die alone. We're here. We always will be.”   
“No.. no no no no…” I shook my head. “I don't deserve it. I deserve to die.”   
“No! God, no, princess! Please, don't say that.”   
I pulled back from Dean and met his helpless stare with my own. “It's Lucifer, Dean. Lucifer is the one that's after me. He's gonna find me, and he's gonna kill me.”   
“That doesn't make sense,” he said with furrowed brows. “Sam caged Lucifer himself. You're safe.”   
I shook my head. “I'm damned, and I'll only hurt you, too.”   
I jumped up from the bed and sprinted towards the main room of the bunker. I could hear Dean calling for me, but I couldn't let him get hurt because of me. I raced up the stairs and flung open the bunker door. I was about to run out it, but Castiel was standing there. I met his blank stare as he pressed two fingers to my forehead, and my world went dark.


	7. Temper, Temper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know where you want to see the story go!!!!!

Eleven days. I had been on lockdown for eleven days. 

After my meltdown, I was never by myself. Whether it was Dean, Sam, or Castiel, someone was always with me. I whined about it at first, but they wouldn't listen to me. I apologized, promised I wouldn't leave, tried everything I could to get them to believe that was okay now. My protests simply landed on the deaf ears of the stubborn. 

Sam was a little more sympathetic than Dean. He knew about my past. He understood that the trauma of finding out Satan wanted my skin combined with my crippling anxiety and self-loathing was enough to send me into a raving panic attack, but that didn't mean that he wasn't hurt when he found out I wanted to leave. 

As for the demon, well, he was no longer around to make snarky comments about me. Dean and Castiel had gotten rid of him and his meat suit while Sam had sat with my angelically sedated body.

Dean and Cas had spent a lot of time talking. Sometimes, I would walk into a room to find them speaking in hurried hushed tones, but as soon as they saw me, they stopped and acted like nothing happened. It was driving me crazy. Everything was driving me crazy.

*************************************

“Alright!!! That is it!!!! I've had enough!!! I cannot sit here as you guys treat me like freshly spun glass anymore!!” I dropped my book on the library table with a thud.

Dean and Sam looked up from their respective texts they had been reading. Dean raised his eyebrows. “Okay? And what do you suggest we do, huh?”

I narrowed my eyes at him. “I don't know, Dean. How about we address the fact that Lucifer wants my pretty little ass handed to him on a silver fucking platter.”

He paused for a moment, clenched his jaw, and looked back down at the file he was reading, taking a sip of his beer dismissively. “It's being handled.”

“Handled,” I echoed. “HANDLED?!?!”

“Yes,” he stated without looking up.

“Oh, that is fucking IT!!” I stood up and moved to leave the room. 

“Y/N, where are you going?” Sam asked, his voiced etched with worry.

“My room, Sam. Is that okay with you? Do I need permission to go to my room where I am going to try and forget that the possibility of my death is being ‘handled’ as Dean here so eloquently put it?” I spat.

Dean set his file on the table and fixed me with a stare that on any other day would have sent me running, but today, I was so overwhelmingly done with his shit. “I'm so sorry, princess,” Dean laced the last word with contempt. “Have I displeased her royal highness in some way?”

“Fuck off, Dean,” I rolled my eyes with arms crossed.

“No, no,” Dean stood up, slowly stepping towards me as he continued to taunt me. “I would like to know. I have spent the last week trying to find out why the goddamn devil is after you, but that's obviously not enough for you. So please, what can I do to make your majesty happy?”

“How about you treat me like a fucking equal, Dean?!” I stepped closer and got in his face. “I am sick and tired of your shit. I am tired of sitting here while you run around like I'm some damsel in distress. I know you're keeping secrets, and it's bullshit.”

“Treat you like an equal?” Dean raised his eyebrows with an unhumoured laugh. “We are protecting you, Y/N. Not oppressing you. What are you going to do if we just let you go off on your own? Fight them? I don't think so. You'd be dead in under a week. Maybe less.”

“You need to watch your fucking tone. I am not helpless. I'm not stupid either. So shove it up your ass, Winchester,” I turned to walk off. Dean grabbed my wrist, so I turned back and slapped him, jerking my arm from his grasp.

We stood there and stared at each other, both of our gazes blazing with fury. I guess this was where Sam decided he should intervene.

“Look. You're both stressed out, okay? You're just taking it out on each other,” Sam slowly stood up with hands raised, as if he were approaching cornered animals.

Dean looked at his brother from the corner of his eye then turned his stare back to me. “Yeah, whatever,” he grabbed his coat off the back of his chair and stormed towards the bunker door.

Sam looked exasperated. “Dean, where are you going?”

“Out,” he stated before slamming the door behind him.

Sam ran a hand through his hair. “I'm sorry.”

Seeing the look on his face made my anger soften. “It's not your fault. I'm just pissed. I'm tired of sitting here, Sam. I'm going stir-crazy.”

“I know, Y/N. We just don't want anything to happen to you. If anyone knows what Lucifer is capable of, it's me,” he plopped back into his chair. 

I furrowed my brows and sat across from him. “What do you mean?”

He pursed his lips, staring me in the eyes. “Do you remember back in ‘09 when there was all those earthquakes and fires and just all out chaos through the world?”

“Yeah?” I stared at him, even more confused.

“Well, that was Lucifer. While he was free from his cage, he went around the country intent on destroying mankind and winning the war against heaven. A little something commonly known as the apocalypse.”

“How did he get out?”

Sam clenched his jaw and looked down at his hands. “Me…” he whispered. “A demon named Lilith was going around breaking the 66 seals need to open Lucifer’s cage. What none of us knew was that Lilith was the 6th seal, so when I killed her, it set Lucifer free.”

“How did you get him back in there? I mean, you did get him back in there, right?” I leaned forwards, elbows rested on the table between us.

“Yeah, we put him back in there. It turned out that I was Lucifer’s vessel. His true vessel, and--”

“Wait, vessel?” I interrupted. 

“Yeah. Kinda like demonic possession, but angels have to have permission to take over someone's body.”

“And satan wanted your permission to control your body?”

He huffed a laugh. “As crazy as it sounds… Yeah…”

“What the fuck, man?” I laughed. 

“Tell me about it, but eventually, I said yes, so that I could overtake my body from him and throw him back in the pit.”

“How?” I questioned. 

“Not easily. He was in the process of using my hands to beat Dean to a pulp when I took back control. When I did, I throw us in the pit.”

“You were in there with him?” I gaped at him.

Sam pursed his lips and met my gaze. His eyes were filled with unfathomable pain as he responded. “Yeah. I was. Cas pulled me out that same night, but my soul was still trapped there where Lucifer tortured it for fun.”

“You didn't have a soul?”

“Nope,” he shifted his eyes to look at the floor. “I was terrible.Not only was I a total ass, but I killed people that got in my way. I did what I had to. Not caring who got hurt.”

“But you got it back, right?” I reassured. 

Sam gave a sad smile. “Yeah. I did. Thanks to Dean.”

I crossed my arms. “Dean seems to be the ultimate problem-solver, huh?”

“He means well, Y/N. He's just scared,” Sam reached out and placed his hand on my arm. “He cares about you. We both do.”

I slumped a little. “So I've been told. I just want to feel like part of the team, Sam. Because right now, I feel pretty useless.”

He stared at me for a moment before picking up a file from the table and handing it to me. “Here. Read this, and when you finish it, I'll teach you some basic fight moves, okay?”

“Really?” I sat up and eagerly took the folder.

“Yes, really,” Sam smiled. “Dean won't be happy, but I'll teach you.”

“Thank you!” I smiled as I opened the folder and began to read the research report about angelic powers.


	8. Knowledge Is Worse Than Pain

I was tired, bruised, and pissed. When Sam had offered to teach me to fight, I had expect Sam’s usually gentle nature to reflect in the way he taught. I was wrong. Soooo fucking wrong.

He was gentle at first, but after I somehow managed to get out of the choke hold he had me in, he seemed to reveal in his ability to put me flat on my ass. 

“Come on, Y/N! I know you're stronger than that,” he taunted. Sam had both my arms pinned behind my back with his hands, the front of my body pressed against the wall. “Think. What can you do to get out of this situation.”

I paused for a minute. Smiling to myself, I let my whole body relax. It seemed to confuse Sam for a moment because I felt his grasp loosen. I quickly wrenched my hands from his. Spinning around, I used my momentum to propel his face into the wall where mine had been. I effectively pinned his arms into the same positions as chicken wings. 

“How's that for strong, Sammy?” I laughed. I turned when I heard someone clear their throat. 

Dean was standing in the doorway of the empty room Sam and I had been using to train. “You two look busy,” Dean mumbled. 

“Just learning something, so I can be less of a burden,” I bit out. I was still pissed. Granted, I wasn't as mad as I had been when Dean had left. I had time to cool down while he was out, but I was still angry. 

Dean flinched at my words, but he didn't respond. His sharp eyes were on Sam instead as he straightened his close from our sparring. “So how's she doing, Sammy? Since you took it upon yourself to teach her to fight.”

Sam didn't waver under Dean’s scrutiny. Instead, he smiled in my direction. “She's actually pretty damn good. A natural if you ask me, but she's got a way to go if she thinks she's gonna be able to knock me on my ass.”

“Ex-squeeze me? I do believe I just had your 6’4” ass pinned to that very wall a second ago, so you can take your opinions and shove them up your poop shoot, my good sir,” I snapped my fingers and gave him my best bitch face. 

“Well, how about you go against me instead?”

I paused and stared at Dean. Did he say what I think he just said? No, surely not, but judging from the way Dean was shrugged off his jacket, I was pretty sure he just asked me to spar against him.

“You want ME -- aka the girl who didn't a jab from a hook 3 hours ago -- to go against YOU -- Mr. Macho-I’m-a-badass Winchester?” I eyed him in disbelief. 

“Sam’s done this for just as long as I have been, Y/N. If you can take him, you can take me,” he reasoned. He held his hands out to his sides. “So come at me. It's not like you don't want to.”

I looked at Sam who was leaned against the wall then turned my eyes to Dean. I narrowed my eyes and throw a half-hearted punch. He blocked it easily.

“Really, Y/N?” Dean raised his eyebrows. “That was pathetic. If you want to hit me, fucking hit me.”

I grated my teeth together, but threw another punch. This one was a little harder, followed up by an elbow. Dean blocked both and used the force of my last swing to push me away from him. 

“Wow, princess. I'm not sure you're even trying. Because if you were, well… I'm pretty sure that would just prove my point. That you are not fit to be out in the field.”

With my back to Dean, I closed my eyes. I was thoroughly pissed now. He was mocking me. He was trying to make me mad. He wanted to rile me up, so I would hit him. Mission fucking accomplished. 

I swung around. I knew he would block my hit, so I kept it light and controlled. With his focus on my fist, he didn't see my leg sweep out. Dean lost his balance and fell back on his ass. I took that moment to place my foot on his chest, using enough pressure to prove my point.

“I am not weak, Winchester. I am just as capable of kicking ass as you are, so next time you want to make some comment about me not being able to do something. Keep it to your goddamn self.”

By this point, Dean looked like a scolded child, and Sam seemed ad if he would die from trying not to laugh. I flipped my hair and walked from the room. There was power and confidence roaring through my veins. It was an experience that I had never felt, but I enjoyed every second of it.

I was practically skipping down the hall when an ear-splitting migraine exploded in the middle of my forehead. The pain was too much as I collapsed on the ground. Images flashed in front of my closed eyes: fire, iron bars, weird symbols engraved into walls, torches, bloodied and tormented faces. I could hear their screams, but over everything, I heard a voice. It only said one word: “Soon.”

With that, the agony subsided into a small throb. Finally managing to open my eyes, I look up to find bright blue ones meeting my own. 

“You saw it,” Cas spoke in a gruff voice. It wasn't even a question. It was an observation.

“What was that?” I whimpered. Castiel squatted down, so he was eye to eye with me. His face searched mine for answers to questions I didn't know. 

It wasn't until moments later that he answered me. With a furrowed brow and tense muscles he finally answered my question. “Hell. You saw Hell. Lucifer has found a way to communicate with you using your bond to him.”

“Bond? What bond?” The question came from Dean who had been standing behind me with Sam for long enough to have heard what Castiel had said.

I turned my frightened eyes to them, pleading for help, but they both didn't budge. Castiel rose from his position.

“After God created man, he wanted all angels to bow before mankind. Love them more than Him. Not all angels, of course, liked this idea, so God gave them a reason to protect humanity. Every angel has at least one human they are to protect until the human dies of natural causes. In doing so, the angel is serving God.”

“So what? Lucifer want Y/N, so he can PROTECT her?” Sam interjected, shaking his head. “No, that doesn't make sense.”

“That's because it is not the only benefit of obey God's command,” Castiel said as he turned to stare at me again.

“Why does he want me, Cas?” I whispered. My heart was pounding in my chest. 

Castiel’s intense stare didn't waver from my frightened one. “When an angel is near the human they are destined to protect, they become infinitely more powerful. If Lucifer gets a hold of you, he will be strong enough to not only escape his cage, but destroy it.”


	9. Visitor

After discovering that my secret admirer was Satan, anyone could imagine how the boys reacted--especially Dean. I knew they were scared, but hell, I was scared, too. 

Sam treated me with precaution. It was as if he thought I would snap again. I couldn't really blame him, but I thought I was handling it pretty damn good. The one thing I had learned in my time with the Winchesters is that when the shit hits the fan, it hits hard.

I would get visions every now and then, but it was usually just little flashes. I didn't bring it up a lot around Dean, though.

Sometimes, it was hard to tell if he was angry at me for mentioning the flashes or if he was mad because he couldn't stop them from happening.

I was pondering this while I was sitting in the kitchen. My knees were pulled up to my chest in the chair I was huddled in. The steam from the coffee I had made myself had long since faded and was replaced with coolness. 

"Hey," a quiet voice broke through my inner thought. 

I turned my gaze upwards to find Dean standing in the doorway. I allowed a small smile. "Hey, Winchester."

Dean crossed the room to sit across the table from me. "How are you?" he asked. "I mean, there's this huge shit storm surrounding you, and I haven't even asked if your okay."

"I'm good," I assured him. "You would think I would be more freaked, but I'm not. I'm just numb."

I absently picked at the imaginary lint on my black leggings. I could feel Dean's stare digging into my skull. He was trying to read more into my state then he needed to. I sighed. 

"Dean, stop," I met his confused eyes. 

"Stop what, Y/N? Caring? Trying to keep you safe?" his voice had gotten slightly louder. 

I rolled my eyes and pulled at the sleeves of my lime green hoodie. "Stop hovering. I know that you care and that you'll protect me, but I'm tired, Dean," I lowered my feet onto the floor. "I'm just tired. I thought that when I turned 18, I wouldn't have to be scared anymore, but it turns out that my life has become 70x more fucked up then before. I mean, really? Satan wants me to be his little pet, so he can rule the world or some other fucked up shit."

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but I just held up a hand. "Don't. Just please. Don't fill me up with false hopes and dreams. If you want to make me feel better, find a way to ice the devil before he ices me."

I rose from my chair and left Dean to sit alone. Maybe I was being pitful, but I really didn't care. I was tired. Tired of being step on, abused, used. Tired of being scared. I drifted into my room and laid on my bed.

********************

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I somehow knew I was dreaming. I was still in my room, but the air was different. Colder.

"Hello, Y/N."

I closed my eyes and sighed then turned to face the speaker. It was a man with short blonde hair and piercing eyes. I already knew who he was.

"Lucifer," I said. He seemed surprised at the lack of fear in my voice. 

"You're not scared. Interesting," he muttered to himself. Lucifer was sitting on the edge of my desk, elbows on his knees.

I blinked at him, my face remaining blank. "What do you want?"

He smiled. "You, my dear, sweet, innocent Y/N."

"Why?" I asked, the only cracking in my uninterested demeanor was my furrowed brows. "Why me?"

Lucifer gave a dark laugh. "You can honestly blame God for that one. Even after he had Michael lock me away the first time, he never undid your fate of being my ward."

"Ward?" I spit the word through my clenched jaw. "I am not your ward, and you are nothing to me."

He stood and crossed the floor, slowly closing the space between us. When he reached the spot right in front of me, he reached down and traced the curve of my jaw with one finger. "But dear, I'm your guardian angel."

I refused to flinch and met his cold eyes. "You hate humanity," I stated.

"Ah, yes. I do, but I need you. Your death would benifit me in no way," he reasoned. He brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "Plus, you seem... Interesting to say the least."

Renewed anger flowing through my veins, I swatted away his hand and stood up. Lucifer was taller than me, but that didn't stop me from getting in his face.

"I am not your puppet," I hissed. "I'm not here to 'benifit' you or please you. If you wanna kill me, do it. Otherwise, get the fuck out of my head, and leave me the hell alone."

Lucifer's eyes flashed dangerously, but I refused to back down. He smiled and grabbed my wrist. His skin was cold on mine. "As you wish, Y/N, but I'll be seeing you soon."

"Go to hell."

He laughed and snapped his fingers. I sat up in my bed and looked around the room. He was gone. I pushed the hair out of my eyes, making my way towards the bathroom.

I splashed some water on my face and started to wash my hands. I was nearly through when something caught my eye. It was my right wrist--the one Lucifer grabbed.

I pulled up my sleeve, and in the very place he touched me, a trident-shaped scare was burned into my inner wrist. I cursed softly and pulled my sleeve back down.

I glared at my reflection in the mirror. I was still tired, but a newfound determination gripped me.

"This fucker had the nerve to mark me", I thought to myself. "I'll make him wish he had never popped into my subconscious. I'll make him regret ever being created."

I stormed into the library where Sam and Dean where both researching. Their heads both turned in my direction, surprise evident on their features. I placed my hands on my hips and narrowed my eyes.

"So what do I have to do to ganked this son of a bitch."


	10. Innocent

Scratch. Scratch. Scratch.  
Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.  
Flick.  
Scratch. Scratch. Scratch.   
Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.   
Flick. 

That's all that I had done for half an hour while reading another ancient tome about angels. I scratched at my scar, tapped my pen on the table, then flipped to the next page. I was just about to start scratching again when Dean grabbed my wrist.

"I swear on my car, Y/N, if you itch your wrist or tap that damn pen one more time, I'm going to tie your arms to your chair."

"Kinky," I commented, pulling my arm from his grasp. "But I'll have to pass this time. Plus, you're not my type."

"What? Handsome?" he countered. 

"No, cocky," I shot back with a raised eyebrow.

Sam whispered with barely contained laughter, "Shots fired in the bunker. I repeat: Shots have been fired."

Dean narrowed his eyes, snatched my pen from my hand, and chunked it at Sam who easily block it with the file he was reading. 

He turned back to me. "So what's your type then?" he questioned. "Is Sam your type?"

"Dude!" Sam objected. 

"What?" Dean held his hands up in defense. "I'm just curious."

"Curious about what?" Great. Cas was here too now.

"Y/N told Dean that he wasn't her type, so now he's trying to figure out her type," Sam answered. 

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head in confusion. "Type? I don't understand."

"The type of guy that she likes to date," Dean's eyes never left me and the way he said his words implied it wasn't "dating" he was talking about. 

I blushed and looked at my book. "You're being stupid. This research isn't going to do itself you know."

"Oh, no! We are soooo gonna have this discussion," he laughed. Apparently, my blushing was spurring him on further. "So what does it for you, Y/N? Dark and broody? Soft and sensitive?"

"I don't know!" I huffed, not looking up. 

"Would help to describe your last significant other or 'hook up' as Dean calls them?" Cas asked

A blush began to creep up my neck. "Not really no..."

"What do you mean?" This time it was Sam asking.

"Well, I just-- I've never really-- I had a very sheltered childhood, and--" I sputtered. I could see the realization in Sam's face as his eyes went wide.

"Oh," was all Sam said. 

"Oh?" echoed Dean. "What do you mean 'Oh' ?"

"Dean, she's never had a boyfriend," Sam whispered. Dean furrowed his eyebrows and gave Sam a confused look. Once the information sunk in, he turned his now shock-filled expression to me.

"You mean to tell me that... That you're a virgin?" he asked, eyebrows shooting toward his hairline. 

A sheepish smile etched itself in my blushed face. I shrugged. "Yeah..."

"Well, you've at least kissed someone, right?" Dean's voice had raised an octave.

I pursed my lips, looked down at my lap, and shook my head no. 

"Son of a bitch," he whispered. "You're more innocent then, Cas!"

"Wait, what?!" I yelled. I snapped my head up to look at Castiel. It was his turn to blush.

"When... When I was human.." he started. He paused to scratch at the back of his neck.

I shook my head. "You mean to tell me that I am the only one out of all of us that has never gotten laid?! Including the freaking ANGEL!!!"

"It looks that way, princess," Dean smirked, leaning back in his chair.

I narrowed my eyes then looked at Sam. "Can I punch your brother in the face?"

"Be my guest," Sam motioned to Dean. "He needs somebody to kick his ass."

"Thanks for the backup, baby bro," Dean muttered. 

"Yeaaah, don't call me that. I'm thirty not three," Sam scolded. Dean just laughed and waved him off. 

"Well, if we are done making fun of my non-existent love life, I'm gonna go start dinner."

"Okay," Dean smiled. "Just don't blow up the kitchen."

"Fuck you, Winchester," I called back as I made my way to the kitchen. 

"I'd say you would, but you don't have the experience," he called back.

I was mature about it, so instead of breaking his nose, I flipped him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter, but I felt that it need a break from total shit storm hitting the characters.
> 
> Also, I wanna know which of the boys you think the Reader should be with. Where do you see chemistry??


	11. I Don't Understand

I leaned against the counter with a light blush still fresh on my cheeks. I couldn't believe that Dean had called me out on being a virgin! I mean come on! You don't just go around calling people out on shit like that. Especially not when that person is twenty-freaking-two!

I take a long swig of the beer I had cradled in my hand. Normally, I didn't drink, but I figured this occasion was a good enough excuse to crack open a bottle. I had drained nearly half the bottle when Castiel appeared by my side, the flap of wings being the only thing to give away his presence.

"Are you angry at us?" Castiel asked in his gravelly voice. He seemed confused, but the guilt laced through his voice gave away the real reason he was asking.

I set my beer on the counter behind me and turned to face the angel. "I'm not mad at you, Cas," I stated simply. I met his intense gaze with one of my own in hopes of getting him to drop the subject. You can imagine how well that worked.

"But you are mad?" The guilt-induced tension left his shoulders. His stance was still ridged, but that was just Castiel. He cocked his head to the side. "I do not understand why you are angry."

I blew out a sigh. How in the world was I supposed to explain why I was embarrassed to an Angel of the mother f-ing Lord?! "Look... I just didn't want you and the guys to know that I'm a... You know..." I ran a hand through my hair.

"A virgin?"

"Jesus, Cas! Yes! I didn't want the whole fucking bunker to know that I'm a virgin who has never even had a boyfriend!" I huffed. I groaned and covered my face with my hands. "It's embarrassing..."

Castiel's hands gently pulled mine away. He searched my Y/EC eyes with his narrowed blue ones. "Y/N, you should not be embarrassed. It is a part of who you are, and you are a beautiful person. Any man would be lucky to be with you."

My eyes went wide with his words. A lock of my Y/HC hair had fallen into my face. Without breaking his stare from mine, he tucked the strand behind my ear. His hand moved from my ear to caress my cheek. A small breath slipped through my parted lips which caused his eyes to flick down to my lips then back to my eyes. The question was there. I just had no idea how to answer it. I had never been kissed before. I licked my lips and slid my hands up his chest. Once my arms locked behind his necked, he placed his hands on my hips. Our bodies were pressed together, fused together at nearly every point except our lips. We both stood there for what felt like hours though it was only seconds. Eventually, Castiel tilted his head down to finally seal the deal. Our lips were only a breath away. A fraction of an inch form bliss--

"Hey, Y/N!" Dean shouted from the hallway outside the kitchen. Cas and I jumped apart right before Dean walked in the doorway. He seemed oblivious to what had nearly happened. "Look, I'm sorry if I crossed a line back there. According to Sam, I was being 'insensitive', so you know... Sorry..." He scratched the back of his head.

"It's cool. We're good. No problem," I sputtered. A suspicious look crossed Dean's faced. I cringed inwardly. Way to NOT look suspicious, Y/LN. Real smooth, I mentally scolded myself. 

After a beat of awkward silence, Dean cleared his throat and clapped his hands together. "Well, I'm gonna go ahead and hit the sack, so yeah..." He pursed his lips, spun on his heel, and walked from the room.

I glanced down at the floor and began to babble. "I should probably go to bed, too. You never know when Sam is gonna find a case, and then I'll have to sleep in that awful backseat. I don't care what Dean says. It isn't comfortable, and I just don't--"

I was interrupted by Castiel pressing his lips to mine. Instantly melting into the kiss, I wrapped my arms his neck with his hands cradling my face. His kiss was gentle yet urgent. Tender, yet primal. I was lost in the crashing ocean of just Cas that surrounded me. When his chapped but surprisingly soft lips parted from mine, I was at a loss for words. We both just stood there while we tried to catch our breaths.

"Thank you," I squeaked. Cas let one of his rare toothy smiles shine through.

"You are most welcome," he replied, not a trace of mocking in his voice.

I slowly started to back away towards the door. "So I'm just gonna go and um go to bed or whatever," I gestured lamely over my shoulder while bumping into the doorframe. "Oh, uh, yeah, um.... Yeah," I turned and raced from the room.

After making it to my room, I closed the door and sat in front of it. A smile split my face while I traced where Castiel, Angel of the freaking Lord, had just kissed me. I quietly squealed and kicked my feet. I felt like a giddy child, but I think I deserved to fangirl a bit. I mean come on!! It was my first kiss!!! 

I took a deep breath and continued to replay the memory over and over in my mind. I jumped up and quickly changed into a tank top and some shorts. I hopped onto the bed, the smile never leaving my face. I crawled beneath the blanket and fell asleep to thoughts of blue eyed angels with soft lips.


	12. Happy, Interrupted

I woke with a stretch of my arms. Blinking my eyes open, the rush of the previous day events flooded over me. He kissed me. I had my first kiss. With an Angel of the Lord, no less. A smile was etched into my face until anxiety gripped my throat like an attack dog.

"What did this mean? Was it going to be awkward? What if Castiel felt like it was a mistake? Could I handle his rejection? Does he even want anything more with me? Do I want want anything more with him?" The question barked in my mind, scratched at my delicate confidence. I didn't know the answers, but my anxiety snapped at me. The growling fear of being denied happiness again was enough to make it a little hard to breathe.

I was on the border of a panic attack when there was a quiet knock at my door. I stared at the closed entrance. There was another knock then Castiel's quiet voice, "Y/N? I can sense your fear. Are you okay?"

A wave of serenity washed over me. I could feel the anxiety tame itself at the prospect of seeing the oceans of his eyes and beaches of tan skin. 

"I'm okay, Cas. You can come in if you want," I called out to him. The door slowly creaked open to show Castiel standing there in his usual trench coat and suit. I gave him a sheepish smile, "Hey..."

"Hello, Y/N," he replied. He seemed just as nervous as me.

"Has he even kissed anyone before?" I thought to myself. "Surely he has. I mean he's thousands of years old. He's probably been with loads of angels or famous people through history. Oh, god. What if he's been with Cleopatra!!" My eyes widened infinitely. "She was supposed to be one of the most gorgeous women in history. I must be so boring compared to her. Oh, sweet Jesus..."

During my second internal freak out of the morning, Castiel moved to sit next to me on my bed.

"Your fear is rising again, Y/N. Why? Am I the one you are scared of? I do not intend to hurt you," his eyebrows furrowed together, and he lowered his voice. "Is it because I kissed you yesterday? I apologize if I offended you."

Seeing the confused and innocent look in his eyes, I melted. I placed my hand over his that was was resting on his thigh. "Oh, Cas! No! You didn't offend me!" I began to blush. "I actually rather enjoyed your kiss..."

My eyes had drifted to my lap as I made my confession. Castiel's other hand drifted up to tilt my face back up to look at his with a gentle caress. My silver eyes met his blue. His slightly chapped lips tugged into a smile. "I enjoyed it, too, Y/N," he whispered.

His eyes flicked down to my lips then back up to my eyes, asking permission. I gave him a slight nod. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach awaken. The fluttered in anticipation as he lightly brushed his lips against mine. My hand not resting on Castiel's came up to tangle in the short hairs at the base of his skull. I pressed another kiss against his lips.

Just as the kiss started to bloom into something deeper, a fierce pain exploded behind my eyes. I broke away from Cas with a scream as I held the sides of my head. I fell onto my knees on the floor, collapsing onto my side to curl into the fetal position. Tears streamed down my face. I was vaguely aware of Castiel calling my name, but the pain was so excruciating that I couldn't focus on anything else. My body was on fire. My left wrist felt as if someone was carving into my flesh with a rust covered butter knife. I opened my eyes to search for Cas, but what I found terrified me. My skin was glowing like a thousand suns were imprisoned underneath it. I was in shock. I was being tortured by some unknown force. It felt like an eternity before it subsided. 

I was shaking with the aftershocks of my torment still curled into myself. Once the glow faded completely from my skin, Castiel was at my side in a second. He pulled me up into his lap, cradling me into his chest. I clutched onto his shirt. Quiet sobs racked through my body. I held onto my wrist, keeping it pulled tight to my stomach.

"Y/N, what was that?" Cas asked. He stroked my hair softly as he tried to soothe the pain he couldn't see. I couldn't give a coherent answer as I cradled my wrist. This didn't go unnoticed by him. "Y/N, what's wrong with your arm?"

He gently pulled the injured appendage from my grasp. I kept my eyes tightly screwed shut, but I heard Castiel's sharp intake of breath. The whisper of his fingers ghosting over whatever damage there was caused me to cry out. My eyes flew open and searched out the source of agony.

Etched into the flesh of my wrist in all capital letters was "TRAITOR." Castiel's hand lit up as he tried to heal it, but his effort was in vain.

"It hurts, Cas. Please, make it stop hurting," I whimpered. He tried to heal my accusatory laceration again, but it just wouldn't disappear. Castiel cursed under his breath an pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

"Sam? Yeah. I need you and Dean to get back here right now... It's Y/N... She's hurt... Lucifer's bond to her is getting stronger... Please, just get here.. I don't know what to do, Sam. She's bleeding... Her forearm. Somehow he managed to cut her through their bond... I can't 'just heal her!'... No, I don't know why... Ok.. Ok.. Yeah.. Ok. Just hurry," Cas hung up the phone and stuffed it back in his pocket. "Y/N? Sam said I need to clean your wounds. Are you okay with me carrying you into the kitchen? Sam said that there is a first aid kit in there."

I nodded with a small whine. He scooped me up into his arms and hurried to the kitchen. Once there, Castiel placed me in a chair, gently resting my injured arm on the table. I watched with tear-filled eyes as he rushed to search the cabinets for the first aid kit. After a moment of frantic searching, he found it and pulled out the necessary materials. Castiel cleaned and bandaged the laceration as best as he could and then slumped in his seat. We sat there for nearly five minutes, but he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Cas?" I whispered, my eyes drooping from exhaustion. "Is Lucifer going to kill me?"

That got his attention. "No!" He took my uninjured hand in both of his. "I won't let him."

I sniffled a bit, squeezing his hand. "I'm scared, Cas... I don't wanna die..."

"Don't worry, Y/N," he kissed my forehead. "I'll protect you."


	13. Waste Me Away or Save Me Good

I rarely slept. The nightmares kept me up. I would get two, maybe three, hours of sleep. The guys were worried about me, but none of them would say anything. Dean would see me enter the room, and his eyes would immediately settle on Lucifer's little gift that was now nicely wrapped in gauze and ace bandages. Guilt would swamp his emerald eyes. Sam hovered like a mother hen. He was constantly trying to get me to eat more, talk more, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. Not with the idea of dying looming so close over my head.

The cherry on top of my shit sundae was Castiel. 

When the boys had asked him what had happened, he told them. He just decided to leave out the whole part about kissing me. I was so hurt. What reason could he possibly have for not telling them? I asked myself that question over and over again. Only one answer came to mind: he was ashamed of it. That was the only thing I could possibly think of. Cas wouldn't touch me. He wouldn't talk to me. I didn't understand why he was so distant. He certainly wasn't distant when he took my first kiss.

I was huddled in a chair mulling over these thoughts when Sam found me. I could only imagine how I looked to him. My slightly greasy hair was pulled back in a bun. My skin had become dry and cracked accentuated by the dark, sullen circles that had taken siege to my flat Y/EC eyes. I was entombed in blankets because I never seemed to be able to stay warm anymore. A permanent chill had crawled up my spine and lived in my head. Hapless and hopeless, I was mauled by my own mental desolation.

Sam clear his throat to announce his entrance. My eyes dragged up from their absent staring to meet his hazel eyes that questioned my thoughts. We stared at each other for a moment before Sam jutted out his jaw, ran a hand through his hair, and shifted his weight with a huff of breath.

"Alright. That's it," Sam stated. He motioned for me to stand up. "Get up. Go take a shower, and get dressed. You are not going to sit in here and waste away. You're not eating. You won't talk unless you have to. You're avoiding Cas," I opened my mouth to interrupt, but he stopped me. "Don't bother, Y/N. I see the way he looks at you and you him. Something is going on there. It may not be any of my business, but I refuse to just sit by and watch as you fade away into a pit of despair."

A few tears slipped from my eyes. "I'm sorry, Sam. I wish I wasn't like this. I'm just scared."

"I know, Y/N," Sam squatted down and cupped my face in his hands. He wiped the streaks of sadness away from my cheeks and smiled. "That's why I want you to go get ready. We're gonna go out and have fun. Just me and you. No loud, over-dramatic Dean, and no Cas, who for some reason is making you uncomfortable. It'll just be me and you. You can tell me what's going on and let me take some of this pressure off of you before it makes me lose you, okay?"

I gave him a weak smile. "Yeah. Okay, Sam. We can do that."

"Good," Sam whispered as he tucked my fly-aways behind my ear. He pressed a quick kiss to my forehead then rose from his position on the floor. "Now get up and get your ass in the shower. You smell awful."

A tiny laugh slipped past my lips which cause a huge grin to break out on his. "Whatever you say, Sam."

After Sam left the room, I wisped my way through the rooms of the bunker, getting ready for my R&R day with Sam. I may not be able to figure out Castiel's feelings, but I knew I would always be able to count on my bestfriend to pull me from the darkest parts of my psyche.

 

*****

 

I threw another french fry at Sam as he tossed back his head with laughter. "You are so mean to me Winchester! I may just have to revoke your bestfriend rights."

He raised his eyebrows. "It's my fault that you used to have a crush on Edward Cullen!!!"

"Shut up! I was like 14. Every 14 year old girl is allowed to have one embarrassing fantasy boyfriend," I argued as I crossed my arms with a pout.

"And yours just so happened to sparkle," he argued back with jazz hands.

I stuck out my tongue at him and joined in on his laughter. "I haven't had this much fun in... Well... Ever," I sighed.

 

"I know how you feel," Sam ran a hand through his hair. "Dean and I don't take much time for ourselves, and I don't even think Cas knows what fun is."

At the mention of Castiel, my eyes drifted to the chipped paint in the surface of the diner's table. "Yeah..." I whispered.

 

"Hey. What's wrong?" Sam asked, eyebrows furrowed.

I stared at him for a moment. Hazel eyes boring into Y/EC. Biting my lip, I decided to tell him. Maybe he had insight I didn't.

"Do you remember that night that Dean was making fun of me for being a virgin?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, after Dean apologized and left the kitchen, Cas kissed me," I spoke in rushed voice as a very confused Sam stared at me with wide eyes. "It was my first kiss, so I kinda freaked out. I was stuttering and nearly backed into the door frame. I ran off to my room. I mean, it's not like I didn't enjoy it. It was amazing, magical even. It was just unexpected."

"Okay? Aside from the initial shock I got from the fact that Cas kissed you, I'm not seeing what the problem is," Sam assessed.

"It's just that... Well... The next morning, after I woke up, I was super happy about it. That was until my anxiety got the better of me. I started to wonder if he would regret it. I mean come on! He's an all-powerful angel, and I'm just a pathetic virgin whose soul is tethered to Satan."

"Y/N--"

"Let me finish," Sam clenched his jaw, but nodded his head for me to continue. "Okay, so I was just about to throw myself into an all out panic stack when Castiel knocks on my door. Apparently, he 'sensed my distress' and came to make sure I was okay. When came in my room, he told me that he didn't regret it at all and kisses me again. That's when this happened," I sais with a gesture to my wrapped wound.

"Cas didn't mention that," Sam whispered.

I looked down at the table again. "I know..."

"Oh, Y/N..." Sam realized. "You think he is ashamed, and that's why he didn't tell me and Dean."

"Pretty much," I picked at the paint, bitterness clinging to my words.

"Y/N," when I didn't look up, Sam reached across the table and gently tilted my head so my eyes refocused on him. "Cas is not the type of guy to take something like that easily. If he kissed you, it's because he cares about you. Any guy would be outrageously lucky to be with you. I'm sure Cas has a reason for acting so weird."

"I guess," I mumbled with a shrug.

Sam sighed and looked around the diner, placing his hands on his thighs. He sat like that for a few moments then took my hand so he could lead me outside.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He didn't look back at me as he spoke. "Retail therapy curtesy of Jean Macranzo," he handed me a credit card. "We're gonna go buy you some random crap that you probably don't need. After that, we're gonna go see a random movie we've probably never heard of. We are going to have fun and blow off steam until you have that beautiful smile back on your face, okay?"

I allowed a tiny smile Sam couldn't see as he lead me down the street. "Okay, Sam."


	14. Don't Tease Me

Laughing our asses off, Sam and I entered the bunker. We were carrying several bags from our spur of the moment shopping spree. Well, Sam was carrying most of them; hence, he had a new nickname - the pack moose. We had just made it to the base of the stairway when Castiel rushed in from the library.

"Y/N? Sam? Where have you two been at? I have been calling the both of your phones for hours," Castiel's eyes were wide and filled with a storm of hurt, flitting from me to Sam then back until his hurricane eyes settled on me. The smile began to slip before I caught myself. I couldn't let his sudden mood swings deter me.

"We went shopping, Cas," Sam stepped slightly between us. "Y/N was upset about everything that happened. She needed to get out of the bunker for a little bit."

Castiel pleading stare didn't waver from me. My gaze dropping to the floor. "Why didn't you tell me you were upset? I could have helped you." When those words assaulted my ears, I felt like I had been punched in the face.

"Help me?" I whispered. I raised my head slowly. A sad anger filled my body, but my voice never raised. "You want to help me? Then, tell me why you are ashamed of me?"

He turned his head and searched the room as if he were annoyed by my question. "I am not ashamed of you."

"You're not?" I scoffed. "You didn't tell Sam and Dean that this happened while you were kissing me." I pulled the bandage off my arm. The flesh looked angry, irritated, puffy. Sam sucked in a sharp breath when he saw it. It was the first time he had since I refused to let them touch it and had been cleaning it every night by myself.

Castiel wouldn't look at it. His eyes were zeroed in on my tear-filled ones. "Y/N, that is complicated."

"Why didn't you tell them, Cas? Why haven't you looked me since you took my first kiss? Why are you avoiding me? You say you care, but you don't. You took something that should have never belonged to you. I was ready to bare my heart. I was ready to finally let someone in because you promised you wouldn't let anyone hurt me, but you're the one who is inflicting the pain, Castiel. This?" I pointed at my arm. "This is nothing compared to the self-loathing I felt these past few days. I felt like something was wrong with me, but then again, maybe I was right. After all, why would an angel want anything to do with someone whose soul is tied to the devil," I spit the words at him, but his features remained schooled into their same stoic expression.

"Y/N..." Sam started, but I held up a hand to stop him. His puppy dog stare wouldn't heal the hurt in my heart. I brushed past them and ran to my room, slamming the door.

Tears flowed freely as I let loose the wrecked sobs from my chest. I felt dirty, unloved, devoid of hope. The shadows that lived in my mind devoured the small happiness that I had won back today. I sat on my bed. When I looked down I saw that my arm had started bleeding again. I guess I really just couldn't win.

"You look upset."

My head snapped up to see Lucifer leaning against my closed door. "How did you get here?"

"Same as last time, dollface," he tapped the side of his head with a finger. "I'm in your head."

I sniffled then took the first aid kit out of my nightstand and began to re-wrap my arm. "Yeah? Well, you can leave now. I don't need any sympathy from Satan."

A strange look momentarily flashed across his face, but it was replaced with his usual smirk. "Okay. I'll leave, but I wanna give you a present first."

"I don't think I like your presents very much," I huffed as I applied the antibiotic ointment.

"What that?" He pointed my arm.

"Yes, this, Lucifer."

"That wasn't really for you," he said with a scrunch of his nose. I furrowed my eyebrows. "It was for your new boyfriend Castiel. You are my ward. It's against angel law to touch another angel's ward," he crossed his arm matter-of-factly.

My eyebrows shot up. "You carved into my arm because of an angel law?! You're the freaking Devil!! What does it matter to you? And I am soooo not your ward."

Lucifer chuckled darkly. "Oh, Y/N. Dear, sweet Y/N. You are my ward, and the inevitable will happen. Just as it does between all guardian angels and their wards." He reached over and gently caressed my face. Squatting down, he was now face-to-face with me. "You will fall in love with me."

Lucifer's finger wove their way into my hair and pulled my lips to his. It was so much different from when Castiel had kissed me. Cas had been gentle. His kiss caressed me, but kissing Lucifer was primal. It was like he was laying claim to me. My hands came up to his neck of their own free will and pulled him closer. Judging from the way he growled, I think he liked it. Power was coursing through me. His hands dropped down to my thighs and scooped me up so that I was now sitting in his lap on the bed. He ravaged my lips with an unfettered dominance. Lucifer's hands began to creep up my shirt.

Knock, knock, knock.

I stilled as Lucifer continued to kiss me, moving to my cheek, jawline, neck, collar bone.

"Y/N? It's Dean. You need to come eat something," a voice said from the other side of the door. I scrambled off of Lucifer's lap and looked around the room, realizing what I had been doing. "Y/N?"

"Just a minute," I called out. I fixed Lucifer with a menacing glare, and he just smirked.

"I told you, dollface."

"No," I hissed. "I do not love you. I will not love you. Ever."

He narrowed his eyes and rose from his spot on the bed to tower over me. He brushed a piece of Y/HC hair from my face, and I slapped away his hand. He clenched his jaw and leaned closer. "You should be more grateful, dollface. I won't hurt you ever again. You have my word on that, but I will not be one to tease or toy with. Keep that in mind."

Just as Lucifer disappeared, Dean opened the door. "Y/N. Food. Now," he groaned as he walked over to me. "Sam won't let me eat in peace if you don't come eat, so get your tiny little ass down there. I want my freakin' pie!"

I stared at him, still in shock from what had just happened. "Yeah... Yeah..... Um... Yeah, what ever you say, Dean..." I slowly walked out of the room, tracing my lips. I was almost out the door when Dean grabbed my arm gently. I look up at him with wide eyes.

"Are you okay, princess?" Dean's forehead was creased with worry. I took a deep breath, looking around the room. "Y/N? What's going on?"

We stared at each other for a moment. I couldn't tell him. He would flip out. I would be on permanent lock-down. Plus, he might not even believe me. I knew all of this, but before I could stop myself, the words revealed themselves.

"Lucifer just made out with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your opinions of what Lucifer told the reader?? What do you think will happen next?? How do you think Castiel/Dean/Sam will react?? Please, comment! I always enjoy reading your ideas!!


	15. Transformation is Key

"Dean, you need to calm down," Sam's voice was muffled as he, Dean, and Castiel discussed my latest meet up with the Devil.

"Calm down?! How in the hell am I suppose to calm down? Lucifer isn't supposed to be able to get to her. You threw his evil ass in the pit yourself! How in the hell is he able to freaking get out of freaking HELL, so he can come into THE BUNKER and start making out with the person we are supposed to be protecting?"

I was huddled up in a blanket picking at my Chinese takeout Sam had brought me while they argued in the library. I knew that Dean would take it badly when I had admitted that this wasn't the first time Lucifer had visited me. I was even forced to show them the pitchfork sigil Lucifer had branded onto my wrist. According it to Cas, it was a mark on my soul. It told all creatures that I belonged to him.

I was stabbing a piece of Kung Pow chicken with chopsticks when Castiel appeared in the doorway.

"I'm sorry," his voice was gruff. I looked up and all of my previous anger at him faded. The regret and exhaustion in his eyes were highlighted by the bags that were forming beneath them. "I should have told you."

"Told me what, Cas?" I may not have been mad anymore, but I needed to hear the words from him.

"I was avoiding you because I was trying to protect you. I knew that your bond with Lucifer was strong, but I didn't realize how strong until he punished you for what I did. I knew that if I expressed my true feelings for you then I could be putting you in danger," Castiel shook his head. "Angels are meant to protect the ones entrusted in their care, but when I saw what he did to your arm..."

I stood up and walked over to him. He wouldn't meet my eyes until I turned his face to mine. "Is it true, Cas? Am I really intended to fall in love with him?"

He stared at me for a moment. There was so much pain in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Y/N," he whispered.

I felt a few tears slip down my face, but I smiled nonetheless. "It's gonna be okay, Cas. We'll figure it out," I leaned his forehead down against mine. "We'll figure it out. We'll severe the connection. Lucifer won't get out. He won't get out, and we'll be okay."

"Okay," he whispered back, kissing my forehead.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Two Weeks Later...

My breathing was even as I pulled the trigger. I emptied clip after clip. I hit every can that Dean lined up. I could shoot any gun you put in my hands. I reveled in the feeling. The power that surged through my veins when the bullet hit the target: inconceivable. 

"Alright. I'm convinced now," Dean said as he clapped his hands together. "You're almost as good as me."

I laughed and dropped the now empty gun. I dropped into a fighting stance. "Come on then, Dead Shot. We both know I'm a better fighter."

Dean raised his eyebrows at me. Without saying anything, he dropped into his fighter's stance. We circled each other for a moment. Dean threw a light punch. I blocked it.

"You hit like a coma patient," I laughed. "What? Scared I'm gonna kick your ass? Again."

Dean frowned at me. He started to throw harder punches. One after the other. I dodged them, one after the other. I could tell he was getting pissed that he couldn't land a blow, so I couldn't help but to laugh. He threw another punch. I grabbed his arm and used it to propel him behind me.

"What's the matter, Deany-Poo? Getting mad because a little girl is whooping you?" I taunted.

He spun on me and tried to roundhouse kick me. Catching his leg, I elbowed him hard in the thigh and pushed him back onto his ass. I casually walked up to him, thinking I had won. Dean reached out with his leg and kicked my feet out form underneath me. Taking my momentary daze to his advantage, he locked my into an arm bar. I used my flexibility to my advantage and brought my leg up to knee him in the side of the face. He released my arm to clutch at where I made contact. Rolling way from him, I jumped back up to my feet. 

"What the hell, Y/N?!" Dean looked at me with shock-filled eyes.

"Walk it off, Winchester. You've suffered worse," I laughed. I dropped down to a squat. "Do you need me to kiss it better?"

"Shut up," he grumbled, getting to his feet slowly. "You should not be this decent with so little training."

"Decent? Your ass has been grass through this entire sparring!"

"Oh really, little girl?" Dean puffed his chest out. "You wanna be like that? Because I will stomp your tiny ass!"

"Bring it on, cupcake."

"Alright, alright. That's enough you two," Sam was laughing as he walked towards. "Enough of the Who's a Bigger Badass Tournament. I may have found a case."

I pumped my fist in the air. "Sweet! Let's go!"

I was already jogging towards the bunker when I heard Dean's protests. I laughed him off. He wasn't keeping me from hunting. It wasn't happening. If he didn't feel like he could trust me to fight off a vampire or a ghost or a demon, how did he expect me to fight off Lucifer?

Just the thought of him sent a chill down my spine. As much as I repeatedly told the boys that I was fine, I knew that somewhere deep in the darkest parts of my soul was a yearning to be close to him. I hated it. That's why I trained non-stop, and when I wasn't training, I was researching. Sam and Dean ignored my obsessive behavior for the most part. I think it was because they had both been there before, but Cas... He made it difficult.

He hovered.

He was constantly asking me questions: "Have you eaten? When did you last sleep? Do you need me to heal your bruises? Maybe you and Dean shouldn't spar so much. Do you want me to go make you a sandwich? Are you okay?"

Cas was driving my nuts. I had snapped at the angel more than once. I was fine. I was great. I was fan-freaking-tabulous. I didn't need him to hold my hand. I needed to be ready to face off when Lucifer made his move. A move I knew was coming.

"I am not one to be teased."

The words echoed in my head. Over and over and over. I had no idea what he had meant, but I was not about to be someone else's play thing. I spent years rolling over for other people. My entire life had been spent with me being the doormat for the world.

And I. Was. Done.

I would be stronger. Faster. Smarter. I would never be scared again.


	16. The First Case

Since I had jogged back to the bunker, unlike the lazy bums named Sam and Dean, I got there first. I knew I had somewhere between five and ten minutes before they would catch up, so I jumped into the shower to wash off that days stench of training.

Once clean, I got dressed in a black v-neck top with a red plaid flannel over it. I slipped on a pair of shredded white wash skinny jean and my black pain of combat boots. Looking in the mirror, I threw my hair up in a bun and scoffed at the idea of even worrying about makeup. If I was gonna be helping the boys fight a creepy crawly today, I would just end up sweating it off. Plus, sweaty concealer is gross. I skipped my way into the library where Sam, Dean, and Castiel were sitting. 

"Good, you're here," Sam said as he watch me plop down into a chair next to Cas. Sam opened his laptop and pulled up the article of what he suspected to be a case. "Okay, so we have Jim Waters. He was found dead by his wife a few weeks ago in their living room. Then, we have Charles Larkin who was found by his girlfriend at his apartment. Apparently, she got worried when he didn't show up to pick her up for their weekly date night."

Dean leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the table. "How is this one of ours?"

"Well, according to the police files, Alyssa--Larkin's girlfriend--the door was locked when she got there, and the police didn't find any unlocked or broken windows."

"Okay, but how is that connected to our other guy?" Dean challenged, not entirely convinced.

"They died the same way."

"How'd the guys die?" I asked.

"Well, get this," Sam started. His eyebrows went up as he read the articles. "It says here in the news that their--and I quote--'genitalia appears to have been cut off and the veins on the left arm cut.' It doesn't specify anything else."

Dean's face paled a little when he heard the cause of death, but he shook it off after a second and looked at Sam. "Okay. Well, me and you can start packing. Cas can stay behind with Y/N."

"Oh, hell no!!" I yelled as I shot up from my chair. "I have not trained these past two weeks for nothing! I am going on this hunt, and you can't stop me."

"Look, princess--" Dean started.

"Don't you 'Look, princess' me, Dean Winchester," I crossed my arms. "I'm going on this hunt. I need the practice, and whatever this is appears to be targeting men. In case you haven't noticed, I am not a man. I have a vagina and everything to prove it."

"She has a point, Dean," Cas interjected. "Both victims so far have been men. Plus, it would be better if she went on a case with all of us instead of her running off on her own. At least, this way we can protect her."

"Thank you, Castiel," I smiled and kissed him on the cheek which caused him to blush slightly.

Dean narrowed his eyes at me. He appeared to deliberate his options for a few seconds then sighed. "Fine, but you are gonna hang back as much as possible until I feel you are up to the challenge."

I let loose an excited squeal and hugged him. "Thank you!"

He grumbled a short you're welcome as I ran from the room to pack. I was about to become an official hunter!

 

*******

 

14 hours. 14 hours of listening to Dean scream--not sing, scream--along to the same eight rock albums over and over again. 14 hours of listening to Sam and Dean bicker because apparently Sam took some of the beers out of the ice chest to make room for his smoothies. 14 hours of listening to Castiel complain about how he should have drove his own car and telling Dean to not call it a "Pimp-Mobile." 14 hours of pure bona fide hell.

I breathed a sigh of relief when we pulled up to the Motel 6 in Somerset, Kentucky. The hotel was only a ten to fifteen minute drive from Burnside, the place the murders took place.

Dean went to pay for the rooms, and when he returned, he had a wicked smirk on his face. The older Winchester said nothing as he pulled around to the side of the building where our rooms were located. Dean simply parked the car then tossed one of the two motel room keys into Castiel's lap.

"For you and Y/N," Dean stated then hopped out of the car before I could object.

Cas and I stared at each other, a faint blush creeping onto both of our faces. I bit my bottom lip and dropped my eye contact. "I hope this doesn't end up being really awkward," I thought to myself.

We both exited the car with Castiel carrying my bag and headed to the room number it said on the key. It was a few doors down from the boys which I found confusing until I unlocked and opened the door. There was one bed. One.

 

Castiel cleared his throat. "If it makes you more comfortable, I do not sleep, so you will not have to share a bed with me."

 

I looked up at him, and the poor guy seemed just as embarrassed as I was. Smiling, I got up on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Cas."

Castiel gave me a small smile then headed into the room. Once he set my bag on the bed, he turned on the TV to watch the news. I sat at the top of the bed with my legs crossed and texted Sam.

Y/N: "You're brother is an asshole"  
Sam: "I know. What'd he do?"  
Y/N: "Ya know how me and Cas are sharing a room??"  
Sam: "Yeah?"  
Y/N: "There's one bed"  
Sam: "Oh... Well, Cas doesn't sleep. You gonna be ok?"  
Y/N: "He told me about the sleep thing. Yeah, I think I'll be fine. Just punch your brother for me, kay?"  
Sam: "Will do"

I smiled at my phone then locked it and placed it on the nightstand. Watching Castiel as he stared intently at the television made me smile. His eyebrows were scrunched up in concentration while his mouth was slightly ajar. The light from the television made his blue eyes sparkle life Caribbean beach shores. His raven wing hair was messy. It almost as if someone had run their hands through it repeatedly.

Castiel looked away from the flickering screen towards me. When our eyes met, his lips pulled up into a innocent and nearly shy smile. He was the one to break eye contact when the news started to talk about the case we were working. Of course, they weren't telling us anything we didn't know.

First hunt. First night staying in the same room as my.... Boyfriend? Jeez.. This would be interesting...


	17. What's Flirting?

"Dean, I swear to all that exists," I had my most annoyed bitchface plastered on. "If you do not give me my damn coffee and hash browns, I will kill you."

His wicked smirk didn't budge as he held my breakfast above his head. I'm only 5'2'' dammit! He has nearly a foot on me! "What's wrong, Y/N? Did you not get enough sleep last night?"

I narrowed my eyes at his blatant sexual innuendo. "This is your last warning, Winchester. Surrender the breakfast items or die."

"Bring it on, little bit," he taunted. I was just about to tackle him when Sam walked up behind him and snatched the items from Dean's hands. "Hey!"

Sam ignored Dean's protests and handed me my food and drink. "We don't have time for your back and forth. Dead bodies and a monster, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," Dean waved off his little brother who responded with an eye roll.

I sat on the end of one of their two beds while I sipped at my beverage. "So where do we start, my beloved pack moose?"

"Pack moose?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Inside joke," I replied. He gave me a confused look, but I just shrugged. When I looked back at Sam, he was looking at me and Dean with the most annoyed look on his face.

"Are you two done?" he asked, irritation dripping from his words.

"Yeah," Dean and I muttered.

"Thank you," Sam said with a nod of his head. "Now, I've already hacked the police database, and from what I'm seeing, there is a lot the media didn't cover or doesn't know."

"What do you mean?" Cas said as he suddenly appeared beside me.

I jumped at his sudden appearance, dropping my hash brown on the filthy hardwood floor. I looked down at my demolished breakfast item then slowly dragged my irritated stare to him. "Really, Cas?" I pointed at the mess. "I got like one bite of that!"

"My apologizes," he furrowed his eyebrows. "I will get you another when we leave."

I threw away the ruined food then crossed my arms. "I better get some fucking hash browns or someone will die."

Dean snickered while Sam just rolled his eyes and continued to explain the case. "Anyway, get this. On the internet, it said that both of the victims had their genitalia cut off and their arm sliced up, but that was only half the story. According to the autopsy files," he looked back at the screen. " 'The missing genitalia were found lodged in both victims' throats. Though the victims suffered severe blood loss, the cause of death appears to be from asphyxiation."

"They choked to death on their own dicks?!" Dean exclaimed, placing a hand on his own throat.

"Apparently, but that's not all. The file also says that both of the guys had the word pig carved into their arms."

"What the hell?!" Dean looked like he was in shock. His face was pale as he placed protective hands on junk and arm.

"So where do we start?" I asked Sam as I tried not to laugh at Dean.

"We should probably start at the police, see if they have any theories they didn't put in their files."

I perked up. "Are we gonna pretend to be feds?"

Dean stood and pointed at Sam and himself. "We are. You and Cas are going to go and see what you can find out about the victims."

"Why can't I be a fed?!"

"Because you don't have a fake badge," he pointed out. I narrowed my eyes at him then stuck out my tongue. Just because he was right didn't mean I had to like it.

"Fine, but do you really think people are just gonna tell us this stuff?"

That cause Dean to settle into his usual smug smile. "You'd be surprised what a guy will tell a pretty girl when he's at a bar."

"Augh!" I groaned. "Dean! You know I can't flirt! I am a socially awkward bean with no suave moves."

He simply held up his hands. "You said you wanted to help us hunt. If you wanna go back to he bunker while we take care of this--"

"No! I wanna help," I shouted.

"Then you get to go to the bars and diners to see what you can get out of the locals," Dean grabbed his suit out of the tiny closet next to the bathroom. "Plus, Cas will be there. It's not like he's gonna let some guy grope up on his girl."

I blushed fiercely at being called Castiel's "girl". 

"Fine, I guess I'll go get ready then."

I was headed to the door when I heard Dean say my name. I turned back to look at him. "Wear something pretty," he said with a wink.

I flipped him off as he walked into the bathroom. I grabbed Castiel's hand and began to lead him to our shared room. I bit at my nails as I tried to think of what I was gonna wear and say and do and... Jesus... This was gonna be seventy shades of awkward.

When we reached our room, I plopped down on the bed with my face to the ceiling. I let loose a frustrated groan and put my arm over my face. "Shoot me in the face," I muttered.

"Why would you want me to do that?" Castiel asked as he laid down on the bed with me. I moved my arm slightly to look at him. His eyes were cast to the ceiling, arms folded over his stomach.

I placed my arms to match his. "I don't actually want you to shoot me," I explained. "I just don't what I'm gonna do. Dean expects me to flirt the answers out of these guys, and I don't know how to do that. Plus, what makes him think they will even be interested? I am a socially awkward little blobfish who doesn't know how to converse with normal society."

"You are not a member of the Psychrolutidae family," he turns his head to stare at me with confused eyes.

I turn my head to look back at him and poke him between his furrowed eyebrows. "Don't wrinkle your forehead at me, angel, and I'm not gonna even ask how you know what family the blobfish is in."

"I have existed for a very long time, Y/n. I know a lot about my father's creations. Though, I'm not quite sure why he made the Psychrolutes marcidus," his eyes slid to the side as he fell deep into thought.

I poked him in his belly which was much firmer than I expected. "Quit talking about blobfish!"

He chuckled a bit, and grabbing the hand I kept poking him with, he laced our fingers together. "I am sure you will do fine, Y/N. You are a very smart and very beautiful woman. I am positive you will get the information we need to solve the case."

"Okay," I smiled as we both faced the ceiling once more. "But you're gonna have to bear with me while I figure out something to wear. I have to look presentable for my first night on the job."


	18. To Solve or Not to Solve

I tugged at the too short shorts and the too low top. "At least the shoes are comfortable," I thought as I looked at my self in the mirror.

I had on a pair of black shorts and a low cut purple tank top that paired with my wonderfully comfortable grey converses. My Y/HC hair was curled and pushed back with an elastic head band, and my Y/EC eyes popped with the aid of my winged eyeliner. I threw on some perfume and a few silver bangle bracelets. I looked good, but that didn't mean I was entirely comfortable. I was more of a over-sized hoodie and jeans kind of girl.

I stepped out of the bathroom and turned towards Castiel. "Well? On a scale of one to ten, how ridiculous do I look?" I asked with my arms spread out.

His eyes slid over my figure. "You look beautiful as always, but you seemed more comfortable in the jeans," he acquiesced. He quickly looked away from my toned legs and back to the blank wall he had been staring at. I noticed the hint of a blush on his cheeks which in turn made me a little more comfortable about the skimpy outfit.

A sly smile crossed my lips. "I think I'll survive. Plus, I don't have time to change. It's already nearly 8 o'clock. The barflies and gossip groupies will be showing up," I gave one final tug at my shorts. "It's time to get ogled..."

I walked over to the door, but just as I was about to open it, Castiel spun me around and kissed me fiercely. My hands clenched at the fabric of his trench coat as his hands slithered into my hair to tilt my face up to his. When we final broke apart, his cerulean blue eyes bore into my silver ones. "They can look, but they better not touch," he growled.

I bit my lip and smiled. "Sir, yes, sir."

My response only caused him to pull me against him tighter. We didn't break apart from our staring until Dean knocked on the door telling us it was time to leave.

 

*******

 

I entered the bar first. Dean had said it would be better if I went in alone, so no one thought I was with Castiel who walked in behind me about two minutes later.

Len's Roadhouse was the town hot spot for all thing dunk and scandalous. Trust me when I say that not all of the smoke smelled like cigarettes. I sat down at the bar and scanned the crowd as the bartender went to get me whiskey sour. I was gonna need it I planned to make it through this.

I was on my third one when a man took notice of me. He came and sat on the stool next to me.

"Hey, sugar," he reeked of cheap beer, but I smiled at him nonetheless.

"Hey yourself," I returned with a bat of my eyelashes and a bite of my bottom lip. His eyes followed the movement, and I knew I had him. I looked away and back at my now empty glass.

He sat there quietly for a moment as I felt his eyes slither up and down my exposed cleavage and bare legs. "Whatcha drinkin' there, sugar?"

"It was a whiskey sour, but I have sadly drained the glass," I met his eyes and have him a pout. "Care to buy me another?"

"Sure thing, baby. Anything you want. I'm Phil by the way," he motioned for the bartender to bring another with his left hand. I noticed the obvious tan lines on his ring finger.

"Great," I thought to myself. "Not only am I being hit on by a drunk man, I'm being hit on by a drunk married man. Can this get worse?"

I felt a cold chill creep up my spine which caused me to shiver slightly. I looked around the room to see if anyone else had noticed it, but everyone else appeared oblivious with sweat beading at their brows. I shook it off when my drink appeared in front my and downed the whole thing.

I turned back to my admirer. "So did you hear about those murders? Super spooky, right?"

"I heard about them. Jim and Charles were good guys," he said with a distant look. He appeared to throw off his internal thought and replace it with a drunken smirk. "But don't you worry, sugar. I'll protect you."

He placed a hand on my exposed thigh. "Please, don't," I thought as I tried to keep from making a gross face. Instead, I smiled and continued to ask him about what he knew, but he dodged my questions in favor of trying to hit on me. I hadn't gotten much from him when his hand tired to veer closer to the hem of my shorts. I tried scooting away, but his hand clamped down tightly. My eyes darted around the room to find Castiel. The angel was no where in sight.

"I think I should go," I said as I placed a twenty on the bar. I tried to stand, but the man quickly moved to stand in my way of leaving.

"No, no, no, sugar. Stay. We were just getting to know each other," he placed his hands on my hips. I tried to push him off me, but he didn't budge. Panic started to well up in my throat. I was just about to give his face an intimate greeting with my fist when I heard a deep voice speak behind him.

"I don't she wants to stay." It was Castiel.

"Thank, Jesus," I let out in a breath of relief.

The man turned to face Cas. "Why don't you mind your business, dude?"

"She is my business," he stated back. His voice never wavered from its neutral tone, but I could see the fury in his eyes. The man sized Castiel up, but I guess he decided it wasn't worth the fight because he released his hold on me. I moved away from the bar, only to turn back and punch him right in the nose.

The guy let out a yelp and moved a hand to his now bleeding face. I brushed the hair from my face. "When a lady says no, bucko, it means no. Remember that next time"

"You, bitch!" he yelled as I walked out with Castiel behind me.

 

*******

 

He didn't say anything the entire walk back to taxi we had called. He didn't say anything the entire drive back to the hotel. He didn't say anything the entire elevator ride up to our room.

Castiel was silent until we reached our room and the door clicked lock behind us nearly thirty minutes later. It was then that he grabbed a hold of me and kissed me roughly. When we parted, I giggled.

"Well, hello to you, too," I said with a smile. He smiled back and placed his forehead on mine with eyes closed.

"I thought I was going to smite that drunk pile of pus when he grabbed you like that," he whispered.

His comment made me laugh again. "Well, I'm glad you didn't because I thoroughly enjoyed punching him in the face."

That pulled a deep chuckle and smile from him. "I enjoyed that a little, too."

I walked over to the bathroom and grabbed the pack of makeup wipes. I swiped the cloth across my face and looked down at it. "Jeez... I feel like a painted whore..."

I had removed all of my makeup, changed into some black yoga pants and a huge maroon hoodie and was watching TV with Cas when there was a knock on the door.

"Y/N! Cas! Get your asses out here! We got another body," Dean shouted through the door. "Wear your fed suit!"

I furrowed my eyebrows together and looked at Castiel.

 

*******

 

I should've asked who the victim was. I should've asked anything. I should've gotten information beforehand.

It was Phil.

From the bar.

He was dead.

The blood would have made me turn away on its own if it hadn't have been for his face. His eyes stared at my from where he was slumped in a chair.

I stood in the doorway in shock. I could hear Sam calling my name, but it was like he was underwater. I couldn't even tear my eyes away from the fresh corpse to look at him.

I felt myself being ushered from the room by Dean. He pulled me outside to the Impala.

"What was that, Y/N?"

I met his eyes and the shock of everything made the pieces click.

The cold chill.

The cheating husband.

The aggressive attitude towards women.

"When you and Sam interviewed the friends and family of the victims, was their anything to suggest the victims were cheating?" I blurted out eagerly as I gripped his biceps.

He looked a little taken aback by my sudden spurt of energy. "Yeah. The wife of the first vic was trying to get her affairs in order, so she could divorce him. The only dirt we could dig up on the second vic was that he frequented a bar called--"

"Len's Roadhouse," I interrupted.

"Yeah. How the fuck did you know that?" Dean's eyes were wide. 

I just shook my head. "It's a woman in white."

"What? This isn't a woman in white's MO, Lana. Women in white are seen on highways and back roads."

"The Venezuelan woman in white legend does. They're called Las Sayonas, but there's another older legend from the Philippines about the woman in white."

"What's the legend?"

"Get Sam and Cas. I'll explain it on the way back to the hotel."

Dean nodded his head and went back into the house as I pulled out my phone to start searching the local obituaries for a brutally murdered woman.


	19. Treat All Fairly or They Will Seek Revenge

"Filipino-born Althea Marie Ocampo dies at the age of 23. She was found murdered in the field behind Len's Roadhouse. With Ocampo's clothes torn and body covered in filth, investigators told reporters that they found evidence of sexual assault though the cause of death appears to be asphyxiation. The lead suspect is Ocampo's ex-boyfriend, Hisoka Kotoku, 25. No arrests have been made."

I looked up from the article I had just read allowed to face the guys. Sam and Dean appeared deep in thought; whereas, Castiel just cocked his head to the side. I huffed at their standing figures and crossed my arms from the table in the corner of Sam and Dean's hotel room.

"Come on, guys!" I exclaimed. "You can't honestly tell me that this doesn't sound like a woman in white."

Dean was the first to speak. "Look, Y/N. Every woman in white spirit that we have ever come in contact with has had the same story: her husband cheats on her, she kills the kids, she kills herself. It's never differed. As far as we can tell, none of her story matches up with those legends."

"Wait," interrupted Sam. "You said that there was another legend, right?"

I nodded my head eagerly. "Well, in that whole time you guys had me studying different myths in the bunker, I came across one story from the Philippines. "

"Okay. What's the story say?" he replied as he pushed off from the wall he was leaned against to join me at the table.

"Well, get this, the Filipino legend calls them the Stealers of Souls. They're reported to be very beautiful and alluring, and they love to prey on men. Unlike the Venezuelan spirit, which is what is more common, the Filipino woman in white is the spirit of a Filipino woman who has been raped and murder by a Japanese soldier. The spirits lay dormant until they anger overtime. Once they become vengeful enough, they lash out by punishing men they feel are aggressive or lustful."

"Ok, but how is she killing the men?" Dean interjected. "All of the vics were found in their homes, not at the bar."

Sam turned to Dean. "Could be ghost possession. I mean it would make sense. Japanese boyfriend rapes and kills her. Her spirit lingers at the bar where she sees men preying on woman every night. Eventually, it pisses her off enough that she does something about it."

"So how do we kill it?" Castiel asked with his gaze pinned on me.

"Just like any other spirit I think," I stated, shrugging my shoulders. "Salt and burn the bones."

Sam nodded. "Does it say in the report where she was buried?"

"Um," I scrolled through the report until I found it. "Burnside Cemetery."

Dean clapped his hands together. "Alright, let's head out. Sam and I will head to the cemetery while you and Cas stay here."

"What?!" I jumped up from my chair. "You're benching me?! I'm the one who figured all this shit out!!"

"I know, but this is just gonna be a milk run. She frequents the bar for victims, not the cemetery. There's not gonna be anything interesting going on."

I dropped back down into the chair and muttered under my breath. "I figure the shit out then don't get to gank it."

Dean chose to ignore me in favor of scooping up his jacket and gesturing for his brother to get a move on. They left out the door without a glance behind them. 

"Assholes!" I hollered after them. As I sat there, I thought and thought and thought. The longer I sat there the more pissed I got until a malicious smile broke out on my face. I jumped up from the chair and looked at Castiel. "How far is the nearest convenience store?"

He tilted his head to the side. "It is not far. Why do you ask?"

I pulled up Google Maps on my phone. "Well, if Dean and Sam wanna screw me over, I'm gonna return the favor," I locked eyes with the angel. "So you have two options: Join in or get the fuck out of the way."

He stared at me for a moment with no change in his expression. "I don't know what you mean, but I will accompany you to the store."

I jumped up and down and began to laugh. "I'm pumped!! Let's do this shit!!"

 

*******

 

"WHAT THE HELL?!?"

Dean's yell was audible from my and Castiel's shared room. The rebel angel looked at me with wide eyes.

I mouthed the words to him. "Five.... Four..... Three..... Two... One..... Aaaand..."

Right on cue, there was angry banging on the door. "Y/N Y/MN Y/LN!!!! OPEN UP THIS DAMN DOOR!!!!"

I stifled a giggle. "Who's there?" I sang out.

"DAMMIT, Y/N!!! I KNOW YOU DID THIS!!!!"

A single laugh slipped through my lip. "It's open!" I hollered.

The door flung open, banging against the opposite wall. At the sight of Dean, I exploded in gut wrenching laughter. His skin was blotchy with blue. His hair was tinted pink. It was awesome.

He pointed at me as I laughed next to Castiel on the bed who looked at Dean with raised eyebrows. "YOU!! YOU DID THIS!!!"

I wiped the tears of humor from my eyes and attempted a straight face. "I don't know what you're talking about. I tooootally did not put food dye in your body wash and shampoo. I would never do that!!"

Dean narrowed his eyes in disbelief and clenched his jaw. He watched me for a moment until his hostile posture suddenly relaxed. "Fine. I see how it is. Just remember, Y/N, you started this."

I blew him a kiss and waved goodbye. "Bring it on, ya troll doll."

Dean flipped me off and stormed from the room. Castiel turned to me.

"You do realize he intends to prank you back, correct?"

"Yeah, but I can take it. I mean, in all honesty, I'm looking forward to it."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed and gave him a sad smile. "I'm tired, Cas. I'm tired of being scared that a demon is going to kidnap me or kill me or torture me. I'm tired of worrying that Lucifer is going to use me to destroy the world. I'm only a 22 year-old girl. I never imagined getting to go to college, let alone being a hunter, so when I think about how I went from a small town orphan to a hunter-in-training who happens to have Satan as a guardian angel, it's kinda over-whelming."

"Y/N--"

"No, Cas. Let me finish," I said with a hand held up to stop him. "Look, I can handle all this shit, but I need a break. I need to laugh and have fun. That's why I'm not worried about this impending prank war. Because I know that Dean is just as stressed about all this just like I am. That's why he wouldn't let me go with them to gank the Filipino spirit. He knows I can take care of myself, but he's worried. That's why I'm going to get him to lighten the hell up."

"By dyeing his hair and skin?"

"Yes. Because now he's gonna try and get back at me and we'll all laugh. Ultimately, we'll feel better, and he won't freak out when I ask him to let me help out."

Castiel looked at me with a mix of admiration and awe. "You're very smart."

"I try," I mumbled as I tried to hide my blush.

His eyes drifted to my lips then back to my eyes. "May I kiss you?"

I smiled. "You don't even have to ask."


End file.
